Obsession
by Akasha-of-Mirkwood
Summary: *Der Zwerg atmet so laut...* Was der Sprecher dieser Worte über den Elben denkt, der plötzlich im Wald von Lórien vor ihm steht... slash! *vg* |ENDE|
1. Wollen

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm. nein, nix ist mein. Obwohl ja keine Namen genannt werden... 

Ja, Akasha springt jetzt auch auf den Hal..-**hups - keine Namen -** -Zug, wenn auch recht spät. Aber diese Idee brodelte schon seit langem in mir, auch wenn sie nicht neu ist... nein, ganz und gar nicht neu. Und ich dachte, ich versuch mich auch mal daran...

Wie lang sie wird? Kein Ahnung... mal sehen. Nicht besonders lang glaube ich.

Ach ja... obwohl es so klingt, es ist kein slash... zumindest noch nicht... aber man weiß ja nie...

Also, viel Spaß!

------------------------------------------------

Der Zwerg atmet so laut, ich hätte ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können.  


Längst haben meine Männer die Ankömmlinge gestellt, und ich stelle mich ihnen triumphierend in den Weg. Es sind ihrer acht: Zwei Menschen, wahrscheinlich aus Gondor, ein Zwerg, vier kleinwüchsige Wesen, vermutlich die Halblinge, von denen die Lady Galadriel gesprochen hat, und...- ich traue meinen Augen nicht - ein Elb. Und was für einer. Eindeutig ein Elb aus Düsterwald. Groß, schlank, blond, blauäugig. Ich kenne ihn. Er ist der Sohn des Königs.  


Meine Augen mustern ihn kritisch, doch kann ich keinen Makel an ihm erkennen. Nichts, was nicht perfekt an ihm zu sein scheint. Stolz präsentiert er sich, selbst in dieser unterlegenen Situation, im Angesicht der Pfeilspitzen meiner Männer.  
Doch er weiß, daß ihm hier keine Gefahr droht. Entgegen seiner Kameraden hat er in Lórien nichts zu befürchten. Schließlich ist er einer von uns.  


Erneut wandern meine Augen an ihm herab. Ich kann nicht anders, als ihn mit neugierigem Blick zu betrachten. Seine Reaktion darauf ist Nichtachtung. Stur sieht er geradeaus, auch dann noch, als ich mich vor seinen Anführer stelle und ihn mit strenger Stimme zum Mitkommen auffordere.  


Sie folgen uns. Wenig später erhebe ich meine Stimme erstmals dem Elben gegenüber. Sein Anblick läßt mich innerlich erbeben, doch meine Worte sind bedacht und ruhig. Doch das leichte Zucken seiner Augen zeigt, daß er meine Gedanken längst erraten hat.  


Wie gelassen er bleibt. Ja, fast arrogant sieht er mich an, und ich muß mich beherrschen, um ihn nicht zurechtzuweisen. Thranduil's Sohn. Ein Waldelb. Ein Teleri, auch wenn sie in seiner Heimat seit langer Zeit nur Sindarin sprechen. Aber ein sehr guter Bogenschütze, so erzählt man sich.  


Die Art und Weise, wie er meinen Namen ausspricht, bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Seine Stimme ist weich und warm, in ihr schwingt Erregung mit, aber nur, weil ich mich weigere, seine Gefährten weitergehen zu lassen. Seine Augen zeigen das Feuer, das in ihm schlummert. Oh, erlaubte er mir nur, es zu entfachen...!  


Mein Blick bleibt erneut an ihm hängen, während ich mich mit seinem Anführer unterhalte. Doch keines seiner aufgebrachten Worte erreicht mein Elbenohr... zu sehr fordert der Waldelb meine Aufmerksamkeit. Er steht nur da, betrachtet die Umgebung, und wendet mir stoisch den Rücken zu.  


Ich kann sehen, daß er meine Blicke spürt. Und ich warte auf den geeigneten Moment, an dem keiner seiner Gefährten etwas bemerkt. Denn dann werde ich mich ihm nähern und prüfen, ob mein Gefühl mich trügt oder er wirklich so kalt ist, wie er tut.  


Geduldig warte ich, bis sie alle gespeist und getrunken habe, bis sie ihre bedrückten Gespräche beendet haben, bis die Nacht tief schwarz ist und sie sich zum Schlaf hinlegen. Dann ist es soweit.   


Dann wird er mein...  



	2. Begehren

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm. nein, nix ist mein. Obwohl ja keine Namen genannt werden... 

**Asahi**: Ahhh... da kennst du mich aber schlecht! Du wirst dich wundern, wie das weitergeht... ich mag ja in meinen anderen Stories gelegentlich mal durchsichtig erscheinen, aber hier ausnahmsweise mal nicht. *g*

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Ja, mal ungewohntes Terrain von mir... wer hat mich dazu nur inspiriert...? *guck doof* Aber *schluck*, so hohe Erwartungen... hmmm *schwitz* ohjemineh...

------------------------------------------------

Seine Gefährten schlafen. Er selbst steht neben einem der großen Mallornbäume und betrachtet die Sterne. Seine silbernen Haare reflektieren die Strahlen des Mondes,lassen sie in wilden Mustern tanzen. Längst hat er mich bemerkt, doch erneut straft er mich mit Nichtachtung.  


Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu. Möge er sich noch so abweisend verhalten; ich weiß, daß es in ihm brodelt. Daß er sich danach sehnt, was nur ich ihm geben kann. Es ist ihm nicht bewußt, doch für einen Moment haben ihn seine Augen verraten. Sein Blick, voller unerfüllter Wünsche. Voller Schmerz, und voller versteckter Leidenschaft. Es ist, als hätte er auf mich gewartet.  


Wortlos stelle ich mich hinter ihn. Sein Körper strafft sich, die Anspannung zeigt sich in seiner Haltung. Ich warte auf seine Reaktion, doch ich warte vergebens. Er verharrt regungslos.  


Gut, denke ich herausgefordert, du willst es mir nicht so leicht machen. Du willst dich erobern lassen, stolzer Prinz aus Düsterwald. Ich trete dichter an ihn heran. So dicht, daß er meinen Atem auf seinem Hals spüren muß. Langsam hebe ich meine Hand und berühre eine Strähne seines feinen Haares. Es glänzt seidig im Mondlicht, doch ist es nichts verglichen mit dem Glanz seiner Augen. Auch wenn er sie mir noch immer nicht zuwendet.  


Seine Ignoranz erregt mich. Es scheint, als wolle er mich soweit reizen, daß ich mein Verlangen nicht länger zügeln kann. Welch' unglaubliche Arroganz! Doch ist es nicht genau das, was mich an ihm betört? Seine Art, wie er einem Gespräch beiwohnt, ohne sich in irgendeiner Form daran zu beteiligen; wie er einfach nur daneben steht und seine Gedanken lediglich durch minimale Bewegungen seines Gesichts ausdrückt? Wenn überhaupt...  


Wie auch in diesem Moment. Während ich meine Fingerspitzen langsam über sein Haar gleiten lassen, verzieht er keine Mine. Ich berühre seine Schulter, streiche sanft auf ihr entlang bis hoch zu seinem Hals, und endlich spüre ich, wie sich seine Muskeln dort anspannen. Dann fühlt er also doch, der Prinz. Doch er wäre nicht er, wenn er es nicht vor mir zu verbergen suchte.  


Ich wäge jede Berührung ab, überlege genau, was ich als nächstes tun werde. Denn ich weiß, daß jede falsche Handlung diesen Moment zerstören kann. Ich darf nicht zu schnell vorgehen. Und doch kann ich meine Hände kaum davon abhalten, ihn zu berühren, jedes Detail seines Körpers zu ertasten, zu bewerten und wie alles an ihm für gut zu befinden. Gut? Ein kurzes Lachen löst sich aus meiner Kehle. Nichts an dem Elben ist gut'. Er ist perfekt.  


Ich stehe jetzt genau hinter ihm. Ich kann sein Haar riechen. Und ich sehe das Zucken seiner Wangenmuskeln, als ich mit leichter Berührung über sein Ohr streichle.  


Dann - plötzlich - dreht er sich um.  


Seine Augen - kalt.  
Sein Gesicht - ausdruckslos.  
Seine Stimme - hart und unbarmherzig:  


Du bemühst Dich vergebens, Hauptmann.

----------------------------------------------------

HA!!!! Gruß nach Michigan! (Soviel zum Thema vernaschen...)

So, wie es weitergeht, erfahrt ihr bald... 


	3. Verlangen

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm. nein, nix ist mein. Obwohl ja keine Namen genannt werden... noch nicht... aber trotzdem... nope! 

Heijeijei.... jetzt kriege ich hier langsam böse Stimmen in meinem Köpfchen, die mir einflüstern, ich solle mich langsam mal sputen und die beiden zur Sache kommen lassen... hmmmm. naja, eigentlich - also, um ehrlich zu sein *he he* - hatte ich es nicht vor... davon könnt ihr ca. 30 Stories lesen! Allerdings... je länger ich hier so sitze und mir die beiden Helden angucke... *grübel* .. hmmm. naja, und da ich mich auch nicht so einfach von ihnen lossagen kann... und will... (warum nur...?)... also, mal sehen, ich lasse sie ihr Spielchen einfach mal ein wenig weitertreiben und sehe, was sie anstellen. Okay? *bewerft mich jetzt nicht mit faulen Eiern!!* **running for cover...**

------------------------------------------------

**Verlangen  
**

Sein Blick sagt mehr als tausend Worte. Abweisung ist das, was es am ehesten beschreiben kann. Er sieht mich an, und die Kälte in seinen Augen trifft mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Und doch gelingt es mir, Haltung zu bewahren. Ich halte seinem Blick stand und neige nur leicht den Kopf zur Seite, als Zeichen meiner Überraschung. Er tut es mir gleich, allerdings ist es bei ihm ein Zeichen der Überlegenheit.  


Mein Herz rast, und ich muß mich beherrschen, um ihm nicht auf der Stelle an die Gurgel zu gehen und sein schönes Gesicht zu verletzen. Wer glaubt er, wer er ist?! Im Geiste sehe ich ihn vor mir... am Boden, zerschunden von meinen Schlägen, wimmernd... hilflos. Dann könnte ich mir nehmen, wonach mir verlangt. Und am Ende würde er sich wünschen, mir nie begegnet zu sein. Oder mich anflehen, es noch einmal zu tun...  


Die Vorstellung davon gefällt mir. Doch ich weiß, daß ich ihn mit Gewalt nicht haben will. Ich will, daß er sich mir aus freiem Willen hingibt. Daß er danach lechzt, es zu tun, sich jedoch wenn es vorbei ist genauso erniedrigt fühlt, wie ich mich jetzt. Ich werde mich also gedulden und auf meine Chance warten.  


Als ich meinen Blick wieder hebe, sehe ich erneut in seine gefühllosen Augen. Nein, nicht gefühllos. Sie spiegeln seinen Triumph wider. Er kostet es aus, mich zu demütigen, und erneut muß ich mich zurückhalten, um ihm nicht noch mehr Freude an meiner Qual zu bereiten. Na warte, Prinz. Du wirst noch vor mir knien und darum betteln, daß ich dich berühre!  


Ich starre ihn an. Die Makellosigkeit seiner Gesichtszüge empfinde ich fast schon als Beleidigung. Eine vollkommene Schöpfung Ilúvatar's. Und er weiß es. Er weiß es...  


Sein durchdringender Blick hält mich gefangen. Er sieht mir wortlos in die Augen, und ich fühle einen Stich in meinem Herzen. Er sieht direkt in meine Seele. Keiner meiner Gedanken scheint vor ihm sicher, doch trotzdem bemühe ich mich, ihn meine Wut darüber nicht spüren zu lassen. Ich sehe ihn an, regungslos, auch wenn das Feuer in mir mich zu verbrennen droht.  


Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, dreht er sich um. Er wendet mir den Rücken zu und geht leichten Fußes zurück zu den anderen, zurück zu seinen Gefährten. Zurück in sein Leben. Sein Leben als unnahbarer Prinz.  


Ich sehe ihm nach. Jede Faser meines Körpers verzehrt sich nach ihm, doch ich weiß, daß er eines Tages seine Mauern durchbrechen wird, um zu erkennen, daß die wahre Erfüllung auf Arda nicht immer in einem perfekten Leben liegt...  


----------------------------------------------------

Hi hi hi... ein kleiner philosophischer Ausritt meinerseits...

Ob das jetzt das Ende ist? Mitnichten!!! Aber ich quäle euch doch so gerne.... *fies grins* 


	4. Verbergen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, nein, nein, nix ist mein. Obwohl ja keine Namen genannt werden... noch nicht... aber trotzdem... nope! 

Hier bin ich wieder, mit schönen Wünschen für ein lebhaftes Wochenende!

Oh ja, Akasha ist schnell heute, sie hatte eine Eingebung....

Ja, und für alle Leser, die bis hierher vorgedrungen sind und immernoch hoffen, daß es die erste slash-Story ist, die keine ist... hmmm... ja, genießt dieses Kapitel, denn es wird wohl das letzte sein, das unter dem Rating PG13 läuft...

Ich muß dazu sagen, daß mir am Anfang der Story doch eine ganz andere Handlung vorgeschwebt ist... die werde ich vielleicht nochmal an anderer Stelle unter anderem Namen (der Story) posten. (Wenn ich sie dann geschrieben habe)... tja, und jetzt hat mein krankes Hirn doch noch eine Windung mehr angebaut, und den guten Haldir auf eine Idee kommen zu lassen... gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den Mordrohungen und Drohbriefen etwas entgegenzusetzen... *schwitz* ---Ohje, armer, stolzer Prinz....

Übrigens... wußtest ihr eigentlich, daß die Idee zu diesem Abenteuer einer einzigen Szene zu verdanken ist? (--- Ext. Edition: Ankunft Lórien, Haldir diskutiert mit Aragorn, Legolas dreht beiden demonstrativ den Rücken zu...)

So, nun aber weiter!

------------------------------------------------

**Verbergen  
**

Am nächsten Morgen gehen wir weiter. Ich führe sie nach Caras Galadhon. Den ganzen Weg über versuche ich, meine Augen nach vorne zu richten, doch kaum drehe ich mich um, sehe ich ihn. Er folgt mir, schweigend, in sich gekehrt, ohne durch irgendetwas auf die Vorkommnisse letzter Nacht hinzuweisen. Er wird sie verdrängt haben, passen sie doch so gar nicht in sein Weltbild. Ein Hauptmann... wie unwürdig für einen Prinzen. Noch dazu einer gleichen Geschlechts!  


Ich weiß, daß er sich bis heute nie leichtfertig jemandem hingegeben hat. Es kursieren Gerüchte. Nein, der stolze Königssohn hat es verstanden, seinen Liebschaften im Geheimen zu frönen, geschützt vor neugierigen Blicken, aber vor allem weit weg von seinem Vater. Doch weiß ich nicht genug, um sagen zu können, ob er Verehrer beider Geschlechter hatte...  


Der Gedanke daran, ich könnte _der_ erste sein, läßt mein Herz höher schlagen. Und doch... sicher hat er sich auch vor diesem Zauber in seinen langen Jahren nicht verschlossen. Angebote gab es bestimmt reichlich. Niemand bei wachem Verstand und offenen Augen würde ihm lange widerstehen können! Nur er scheint ein Herz aus Eis zu haben.  


Was nur muß ich tun, um es zu erweichen? Ihn anbeten, wie es sicherlich seine anderen Liebhaber tun? Ihm jeden Wunsch von den hellblauen Augen ablesen und bedingungslos erfüllen? Mich zu seinem Sklaven machen, seinem Spielzeug der Lust? Oder aber ihn durch Ignoranz quälen, so wie er mich quält? Seine Minderwertigkeit aufzeigen und ihn jede Sekunde spüren lassen, wie unwichtig er ist? Doch dafür ist es nun zu spät. Längst kennt er meine Absicht, weiß um das Verlangen, das in mir brennt. Nein, ich muß einen anderen Weg finden, ihn für mich zu gewinnen.  


Ich beobachte ihn im Augenwinkel. Seine Schritte sind sorgsam gewählt; nicht ein Stein oder Ast stört den weichen Ablauf seiner Bewegungen. Wie bei allem in seinem Leben überläßt er auch da nichts dem Zufall.  


Gegen Abend erreichen wir das Herz des elbischen Reiches auf Arda. Ich sehe ihm nach, wie er mit katzenhafter Gewandheit die Stufen in den Baum hinaufsteigt, und folge der Gruppe wenige Minuten später. Unauffällig bleibe ich außerhalb ihrer Sicht, doch sie sind so damit beschäftigt, der Lady Galadriel gegenüberzutreten, daß sogar er mich nicht bemerkt.  


In Ruhe lasse ich meine Augen über seinen Körper wandern. Der Anblick seiner schlanken, aber dennoch muskulösen Statur läßt das Blut in meinen Adern pulsieren. Ich stelle mir vor, wie er unter seiner Kleidung aussieht, entblößt, nackt. Ein Lächeln entringt sich meinen Lippen. Nein, mein Prinz, ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig. Ich habe Zeit. Und wenn es sein muß, unendlich viel...

------------------------------------------------

*geht in Deckung* ja ja ja, ich weiß, es reicht langsam mit dummen Andeutungen... aber bitte, ein wenig Geduld, denn je später der Abend desto schöner die Gäste...! (_Noch_ schöner?!!!!? Mir würde der eine Gast reichen.... *seufz*)

Aber das nächste Kapitel gibt's erst nach dem Wochenende! Ihr sollt euch da erholen und nicht aufregen!! 


	5. Planen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, nein, nein, nix ist mein... nope! Geld? Schön wär's! Aber... auch da... no-Sir! 

ACHTUNG!! Rating-Änderung! Von hier an kriegt diese Story ein **R-Rating**. Sprich - nix mehr für zartbesaitete und Leser unter 18!!

Keine Angst, noch geht's nicht ab, aber dieses Kapitel kriegt es für Hinterhältigkeit, das nächste für seelische Grausamkeit, und dann... aber bis dahin fließ noch viel Wasser den Anduin hinunter...

Reviews... ja, ich freue mich ja enorm über eure Reviews!! (Die Morddrohungen will ich hier mal ausklammern *fg*) Und da wir hier "Misery" in klein spielen, habt ihr es euch zu verdanken, daß das hier nun doch slash wird. Also macht schön weiter, denn dann tippen meine Finger schneller!

------------------------------------------------

**Planen  
**

Jetzt steht er vor ihr - Lady Galadriel. Sie mustert ihn kritisch, und von meinem Standort aus kann ich sehen, daß auch er nicht unfehlbar ist. Er senkt seinen Blick, wirkt unsicher, zeigt Gefühle, mehr, als ich von ihm erwartet hätte! Es überrascht mich, aber als ich den Grund für sein Verhalten erfahre, wird mir einiges klar... Er trauert um seinen Freund, den Zauberer. Er ist aufgewühlt, verwirrt, nicht mehr im Einklang mit seiner Welt. Jetzt verstehe ich den Ausdruck seiner Augen; das Geheimnis, das er hütet.  


Unwillkürlich bildet sich ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht. Das also erregt dein Gemüt, schöner Elb. Etwas hat sich anders als nach deinen Plänen entwickelt, hat sich deiner Kontrolle entzogen. Wie ungewohnt für jemanden wie dich! Und wie überaus reizvoll für jemanden wie mich...!  


Ich sehe zu ihm. Während die Herrin des Lichts seine Kameraden befragt, versucht er, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Lange wird es nicht dauern, doch noch habe ich Zeit. Und ich weiß auch schon, wie ich diese Spanne verlängern kann, wie ich ihn zwinge, seine Gedanken immer wieder um den Vorfall in den Tiefen Morias kreisen zu lassen. Denn nur so ist er verletzbar. Nur so kann ich meine Pläne verwirklichen. Und ich habe viele Pläne für dich, mein Prinz!  


Ein Gefühl von Überlegenheit bemächtigt sich meiner. Die Vorfreude auf das, was mich in wenigen Stunden erwarten wird, breitet sich stetig über meinen ganzen Körper aus. Er wird mein sein und er wird mich dafür hassen. Doch noch mehr wird er sich selbst hassen...!  


Langsam verlasse ich meinen verborgenen Platz und steige die Treppen hinunter zu den anderen meines Volkes, um ihnen gezielte Anweisungen zu geben. Sie befolgen sie ohne nachzufragen. Sie kennen mich und wissen, daß ich keinen Ungehorsam dulde.  


Wenig später bin ich wieder bei unseren Gästen. Sie sind nicht sehr gesprächig; hat die Lady Galadriel jedem von ihnen doch so viel zu reflektieren gegeben. Auch der stolze Elb aus Düsterwald wirkt nachdenklich, doch ich bin sicher, daß es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis er anderes im Sinn hat als Tod, Verlust und Vergänglichkeit.  


Wieder beobachte ich ihn unauffällig, verfolge jede seiner Bewegungen und weide mich an seinem Anblick. Meine Gedanken verlieren sich in Phantasien; wie er unter mir liegt, zitternd vor Erregung, seine nackte Haut heiß vor Begehren und sein Atem wild und stoßweise. Das Rauschen meines Blutes betört mich und ich spüre, wie mein Körper sich nach Erlösung sehnt. Doch ich beherrsche mich, denn lange wird er darauf nicht mehr warten müssen.  


Und dann, gerade rechtzeitig, um den blonden Prinzen erneut in das ungewohnte Gefühl tiefer Trauer zu stürzen, erklingen die Klagelieder der Elben aus Lórien. Sie singen von Leid und Schmerz, von Heldentaten und Untergang, vom Tod des grauen Zauberers. Genauso, wie ich es angeordnet habe...  


------------------------------------------------

Für alle, die sich gefragt haben, wer für die Singerei in Lórien verantwortlich war... he he 


	6. Reizen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, nein, nein, nix ist mein... nope! Geld? Schön wär's! Aber... auch da... no-Sir! 

So, es geht weiter in den Wäldern Lothlóriens...

------------------------------------------------

**Reizen  
**

Seine Reaktion darauf entspricht dem, was ich erwartet und beabsichtigt habe. Er leidet. Das Verhalten seiner Begleiter tut sein Übriges, und ich kann förmlich spüren, wie seine Fassade langsam bröckelt. Den Menschen fällt es nicht auf, ebensowenig den Halblingen, doch ich merke, wie das Wissen um etwas, das er nicht imstande zu beherrschen ist, an ihm nagt. Immer tiefer versinkt er in seiner Trauer, und ich muß nur lange genug ausharren, um ihm an ihrem Tiefpunkt gegenüberzutreten.  


Als es soweit ist, breitet sich ein Gefühl der Ruhe in mir aus. Nun bin ich der Überlegene, derjenige, der das weitere Geschehen bestimmen wird. Er hat seine schlafenden Gefährten zurückgelassen und sich in den Wäldern Lóriens einen abgelegenen Ort gesucht, um mit sich und seinen Gedanken und verstörenden Gefühlen allein sein zu können. Doch er ist nicht allein.  


Ich koste jede Sekunde aus, als ich mich ihm langsam nähere. Auch diesmal hört er mich, und auch diesmal ignoriert er mich. Doch ich weiß, wie ich vorgehen muß. Wenige Meter hinter ihm bleibe ich stehen und warte einige Sekunden, bevor ich meine Stimme erhebe. Sag, Prinz, wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man die Kontrolle verliert?  


Er fährt herum und starrt mich an. In seinen Augen mischt sich Trauer mit Wut, und ich kann sehen, wie sehr ihn meine Worte getroffen haben. Oder hättest du seinen Tod verhindern können? füge ich hinzu, während ich allmählich auf ihn zugehe.  


Sein Blick durchbohrt mich, doch er zögert mit seiner Antwort. Statt dessen wendet er seinen Kopf ab und dreht mir den Rücken zu. sage ich gedehnt, du hättest ihn nicht retten können. Es gibt Dinge, auf die du keinen Einfluß hast, schöner Prinz. Dinge, die auch ohne deine Zustimmung geschehen. Doch sie müssen sich nicht immer zu deinem Mißfallen entwickeln. Ich stehe jetzt direkt hinter ihm.  


Was weißt du schon davon, Hauptmann. entgegnet er bissig, ohne seine Haltung zu ändern. frage ich, Von dem Tod des Zauberers oder von deinem geheimen Wunsch, auch einmal der Unterlegene zu sein?  


Wieder fährt er herum. Er ist kurz davor, sich auf mich zu stürzen und mir für meine Bemerkung den Hals durchzutrennen, doch er reißt sich zusammen. Er ist ein Prinz. Doch ich habe ihn genau da, wo ich ihn haben will. Ich begegne seinem zornigen Blick mit Gelassenheit und hebe nur leicht den Kopf, um ihn spüren zu lassen, daß ich derjenige bin, der diese Situation unter Kontrolle hat. Er weiß es, doch lieber würde er sterben als es zuzugeben.  


Also, wovon? wiederhole ich ruhig, um ihn noch mehr zu quälen, ihn noch tiefer in seine Verstörtheit zu stoßen. Er schweigt. Doch die kaum sichtbaren Bewegungen seiner Gesichtsmuskeln zeigen mir, daß es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, wann er seine Beherrschung verliert und die Wut seine Handlungen bestimmen wird.  


Dann habe ich also recht. sage ich lächelnd. Du sehnst dich danach, zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben nicht Täter zu sein sondern Opfer. Nun, ich denke, das läßt sich arrangieren...  


------------------------------------------------

Juhuuuu... ja, quäl ihn weiter, den armen stolzen Prinzen!! Hat er verdient, oder? 


	7. Hassen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, nein, nein, nix ist mein... nope! Geld? Schön wär's! Aber... auch da... no-Sir! 

Hallo da draußen in den unendlichen Weiten der Cyberwelt... hier ist Haldir mit seinem Lagebericht... Ziel: Legolas, Statusbericht: im Vorteil, Aussichten: rosig...

Also:

------------------------------------------------

**Hassen  
**

Genüßlich lasse ich meine Augen über seinen Körper wandern, doch diesen einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzt er aus. Seine Hand greift zu seinem Messer, und hätte ich solch eine Reaktion nicht von ihm erwartet, hätte er mich sicher mit Leichtigkeit überwältigt. Doch ich bin schneller und halte sein Handgelenk fest, bevor er das Messer zu seinem Bestimmungsort führen kann - meinem Hals.   


Ich sehe die Überraschung in seinem Blick, als ich seine Bewegung unterbreche, und sogleich wandelt sich die Überraschung in Haß. Sekundenlang sind unsere Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Sekunden, in denen er vergeblich versucht, seine Fassung wiederzufinden, und in denen ich von meinem Verlangen nach ihm überwältigt werde. Soll er mich hassen, soll er mich für immer verfluchen, aber diesen Augenblick lasse ich mir nicht mehr nehmen...  


Mit einem Ruck reiße ich seinen Arm zur Seite, greife mit meiner freien Hand von hinten in seine Haare und halte ihn fest, bevor ich meine Lippen voller Begierde auf die seinen presse. Er starrt mich an, doch er verharrt in dieser Haltung, obwohl es ihm vielleicht möglich wäre, sich meinem Kuß zu entziehen. Ich spüre das Beben seiner Lippen und höre seinen schneller werdenden Atem, und als er noch immer keine Gegenwehr zeigt, erzwinge ich mir schließlich mit der Zunge Zugang in seinen Mund.  


Die Wärme darin bringt mein Blut zum Kochen, und unwillkürlich schließt sich meine Hand fester um seine Haare. Doch kein Laut entweicht seiner Kehle - das einzige Geräusch in meinen Ohren bleibt mein rasender Herzschlag.  


Für einen kurzen Moment läßt er mich gewehren, erlaubt mir, mit meiner Zunge seinen Mund zu erkunden, doch kaum lockere ich den Griff um seine Haare, stößt er mich ruckartig nach hinten. Das genügt, Hauptmann! zischt er, als ich zurückweiche, und seine Augen sind dunkel vor Erregung. Doch es ist kein Haß mehr in ihnen, lediglich verletzter Stolz. Ja, mein Prinz, es hat dir gefallen. Und du willst mehr.  


Was ist? fragte ich herausfordernd. Ist es nicht das, was du heimlich begehrst? Oder willst du leugnen, daß es dich erregt hat? Ich trete wieder dichter an ihn heran. Er bleibt stehen und beobachtet jede meiner Bewegungen, jederzeit zu einem Abwehrschlag bereit. Das Messer liegt noch immer in seiner Hand, und während ich mich immer weiter nähere, lasse ich es keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Habe ich nicht recht? Meine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Hauchen.   


Er will etwas erwidern, doch er zögert. Ich weiß, daß ich recht habe. raune ich, während ich nach der Hand greife, die das Messer hält. Doch ohne Gegenwehr läßt er es sich nicht entwenden. Kaum habe ich es berührt, dreht er es mit einer schnellen Bewegung weg. Nicht so schnell. sagt er bestimmt. Sein Blick ist entschlossen, und doch spüre ich den Kampf, den er innerlich mit sich austrägt.  


Er will mich, doch er will es auf seine Art und Weise. Er will es sein, der mir die Qualen der Lust bereitet, mein Verlangen nach ihm so lange steigert bis ich ihn anflehe, es zuende zu bringen. Doch genau das werde ich ihm nicht ermöglichen.  


Lächelnd gehe ich um ihn herum und bleibe hinter ihm stehen. Wir sind alleine. sage ich besänftigend. Wozu brauchst du eine Waffe? Ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Meine Hand streicht langsam seinen Rücken hinunter, um seine Hüfte herum nach vorne. Es sei denn, du hast vor, dich zu wehren...  


------------------------------------------------

Jetzt hat er ihn endlich (jaaa, ich weiß, wie gemein von mir...) da, wo er ihn haben wollte... und weil ihr so schön artig gewartet habt... hi hi ... wird das nächste Kapitel auch ein wenig länger! 


	8. Quälen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, nein, nein, nix ist mein... nope! Geld? Schön wär's! Aber... auch da... no-Sir! 

So, nun wie versprochen ein etwas längeres Kapitel! Viel Spaß! *vg*

------------------------------------------------

**Quälen   
**

Ich höre, wie er bei meiner Berührung die Luft einzieht, doch ich spüre noch immer seinen Widerstand. Er will erobern, nicht erobert werden. Und doch... die Tatsache, daß er noch immer hier ist und sich nicht spürbar wehrt, sagt mir, daß er zumindest mit dem Gedanken spielt, sich auf mein Vorhaben einzulassen. Dann geht mein Plan also auf.   


Daß ich Recht habe, merke ich, als meine Hand sich weiter nach unten tastet und seine Erregung nicht mehr länger sein Geheimnis bleibt. Was haben wir denn da? frage ich ruhig, doch auch an mir geht diese Entdeckung nicht spurlos vorbei. Die Gewißheit, daß es jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern kann, bis der blonde Elb mein sein wird, läßt auch mein Blut in Wallungen geraten. Wonach fühlt es sich an? erwidert er trocken. sage ich genüßlich, jedenfalls nicht nach vergeblichen Bemühungen... Zur Bekräftigung meiner Worte schließe ich mein Hand um die gewölbte Stelle seiner Hose, was ihm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entlockt und mir Gelegenheit gibt, ihm endlich das Messer zu entwenden und gegen ihn zu richten.  


So, Prinz, sage ich, während ich die Klinge mit leichtem Druck gegen seine Kehle drücke, gefällt dir das besser? Er lehnt den Kopf nach hinten, um dem drohenden Einschneiden zu entgehen, doch ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu verletzen. Noch nicht. Nein, jetzt will ihn nur leiden sehen, will das Verlangen in ihm sehen, wie es ihn langsam verzehrt und seine Würde so weit sinken läßt, daß er darum bettelt, mir jeden noch so erniedrigenden Wunsch erfüllen zu dürfen.   


Keine Angst, ich werde dein schönes Gesicht nicht entstellen. hauche ich in sein Ohr, das kaum weiter als eine Handbreit von meinem Mund entfernt ist. Ich will dir lediglich zeigen, daß sogar du Gefallen an Unterwürfigkeit finden kannst. zischt er und versucht, sich der Klinge durch eine geschickte Drehung zu entziehen. Doch mein Griff sowohl um seine Männlichkeit als auch um seinen Hals wird sofort fester, woraufhin er innehält. Allerdings zu spät, um zu verhindern, daß die Klinge einen feinen Riß in seinen Hals ritzt.   


Das, mein Prinz, hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben. sage ich nicht ohne eine Spur Genugtuung, als ich das Blut betrachte, das langsam aus der kleinen Wunde hervortritt. Die hellrote Flüssigkeit betört meine Sinne, wie sie sich am Rande des Risses sammelt, um dann in dunkelroter Schönheit aus ihr herauszutreten und quälend langsam über seine Haut zu laufen. Ich beuge meinen Kopf vor, um sie mit meiner Zunge aufzunehmen und dann genußvoll im Mund zergehen zu lassen. Ja, Prinz, dieses ist das erste Mal, daß ich dich schmecke...  


Das wirst du bereuen! Seine Stimme klingt gefährlich ruhig, zu ruhig, um mich lange an meinem Triumph weiden zu können. Ich weiß, daß er sich mir nicht ohne weiteres unterwerfen wird und ich rechne mit allem. Doch solange er in meiner Gewalt ist, werde ich es auskosten.  


Ich löse meine Griff von seiner Hose und lasse meine Hand wieder nach oben wandern, unter seine Tunika. Seine Haut ist weich und warm, und jede meiner Berührungen löst bei ihm das Anspannen seiner Bauchmuskeln aus. Ich streiche mit ausgebreiteter Hand höher und lasse sie für einen Augenblick auf seinem Brustkorb verweilen, um das heftige Schlagen seines Herzens spüren zu können.  


Sein Körper entspannt sich, um gleich darauf wieder leicht zusammenzuzucken, als sich meine Finger um seine Brustwarze schließen. Nicht sanft, sondern fordernd und bedingungslos. Wieder saugt er die Luft ein, doch diesmal gelingt es ihm nicht, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, um nur nichts von seiner Lust zu verraten, doch längst weiß er, daß er mir nichts vormachen kann.  


Stur richtet er den Blick geradeaus, aber meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt im Moment mehr seinem Hals. Während ich mit den Fingerspitzen weiter seine erregte Brustwarze knete, lasse ich meine Zunge erneut über die zarte Haut unter seinem Ohr gleiten. Sofort bildet sich dort eine Gänsehaut; für mich eine eindeutige Aufforderung weiterzumachen. Der Atem des Elben ist längst nicht mehr ruhig und besonnen, und je länger und energischer meine Finger über seine Brust fahren, desto mehr ungewolltes Verlangen scheint es in ihm zu entfachen.  


Sag', du willst mehr, und du wirst es bekommen! raune ich, doch die Antwort bleibt er mir schuldig. Noch immer ringt er mit sich und damit, daß ihm diese ungewohnte Position mehr Lust bereitet als er sich eingestehen will. Er, der stolze Prinz, in der Hand eines Hauptmannes!  


------------------------------------------------ 


	9. Entfesseln

**Disclaimer:** Nein, nein, nein, nix ist mein... nope! Geld? Schön wär's! Aber... auch da... no-Sir! 

Und nach einem langen auch mal wieder ein kurzes Kapitel. Die Sonne in Mirkwood scheint ja auch nicht das ganze Jahr...

Viel Spaß! *vg*

------------------------------------------------

**Entfesseln  
**

Ich führe die Klinge des Messers weiter nach oben kurz unter sein Kinn, sodaß er den Kopf noch weiter nach hinten beugen muß. Sofort verläßt weiteres Blut seine Wunde, doch diesmal lasse ich es seinen Weg über seinen Hals finden. Mit der Zungenspitze umspiele ich sein Ohr, nage sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen, bevor ich ruckartig mit der Hand, die das Messer hält, seinen Kopf drehe und seinen Mund auf meinen zwinge.  


Ein Laut des Erstaunens entweicht ihm, doch er erstickt unter meinen Lippen. Fordernd stößt meine Zunge in seinen Rachen vor, wo sie fast ungehindert auf die seine trifft und mit ihr ein Kampf um die Vorherrschaft in seinem Mund entbrennt. Sein plötzlicher Sinneswandel trifft mich völlig unvorbereitet, doch er steigert mein Verlangen nach ihm in's Unermeßliche. Seine Zunge ist mittlerweile in meinem Mund, und ich muß mich beherrschen, um nicht völlig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Begierig presse ich meine Lippen auf die seinen, dringe immer tiefer in ihn ein, erobere jeden Winkel seines Mundes. Ich spüre etwas warmes mein Kinn herunterlaufen, doch ob es sein oder mein Blut ist, vermag ich nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, daß ich ihn haben will - jetzt!!  


Entfesselt reiße ich seinen Kopf weiter nach hinten und drücke seinen Körper gleichzeitig gegen mich, damit er mit mir zusammen zu Boden geht, doch in dem Augenblick, als wir das Gleichgewicht verlieren, windet er sich plötzlich aus meinem Griff, schlägt mir das Messer aus der Hand und landet auf mir. Blitzschnell packt er meine Handgelenke und drückt meine Arme neben meinem Kopf auf den Boden. Du solltest dich besser unter Kontrolle haben, Hauptmann! höhnt er, und in seinen Augen steht die Entschlossenheit eines Kriegers.  


beginne ich, doch sein siegessicherer Blick läßt mich innehalten. Ich zögere, und noch bevor ich meinen verbleibenen Trumpf ausspielen kann, beugt er sich über mich und verharrt kurz vor meinem Gesicht. Das Blut in meinen Adern beginnt zu kochen, als er sich weiter herunterbeugt und seine Zungenspitze langsam über meine Wange streicht. Das war schon nicht schlecht, raunt er, doch jetzt bin ich an der Reihe...  


------------------------------------------------

Aha... also doch nicht ganz so ergeben, der junge Elb... 


	10. Erregen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, nein, nein, nix ist mein... nope! Geld? Schön wär's! Aber... auch da... no-Sir! 

Da heute die Sonne scheint, kriegt ihr wieder mal ein längeres Kapitelchen... und es deutet sich schon an, was in Haldir's Köpfchen bald toben wird... aber noch hat der Hauptmann alles unter Kontrolle. Oder doch nicht...? *g*

Also, viel Spaß!

------------------------------------------------

**Erregen  
**

Mit unendlicher Langsamkeit wandert seine Zunge weiter über meine Haut, zu meinem Ohr und am Hals wieder herab, um erneut ihren Weg zu meinem Mund zu finden. Doch er meidet die Berührung meiner Lippen, auch dann noch, als ich begierig den Kopf drehe, um sie zu erlangen. sagt er lächelnd, so leicht werde ich es dir auch nicht machen. Auch du sollst deine Unterlegenheit spüren.  


Meine Antwort darauf ist ein unwirsches Murren, doch weiterhin zögere ich, sein Spiel zu beenden. Zu sehr hält seine Berührung mich gefangen, läßt mich innerlich erbeben und für einen Moment daran denken, ihn fortfahren zu lassen, nur um zu sehen, wie es ist, was er tun wird, um sein Verlangen zu stillen.  


Ich spüre die Hitze seines Atems auf meinem Gesicht, während seine Zunge über mein Kinn streicht, am Hals hinunter bis zum Ausschnitt meiner Tunika. Für einen Moment zögert er, dann höre ich plötzlich das Reißen des Stoffes, als er mit einem Ruck meinen Oberkörper entblößt. Mir entweicht ein leises Stöhnen, doch ich habe nicht vor, es vor ihm zu verbergen. Soll er die Zeit der Überlegenheit genießen, die ich ihm lasse. Soll die Aussicht, mich willenlos vor sich zu haben, seine Erregung weiter steigern, denn so wird er mir unbewußt mein weiteres Vorgehen erleichtern.  


Seine Lippen sind jetzt an meinem Hals, liebkosen ihn mit nur dem Hauch einer Berührung, der mir fast die Sinne schwinden läßt. Zu sanft, zu zart, ja zu liebevoll streichen sie über meine Haut, nehmen mir jeden Willen, seine Dominanz zu unterbinden; nein, ich verspüre sogar einen ausgesprochenen Reiz an dieser mir völlig ungewohnten Rolle.  


Und, Hauptmann, säuselt er, sich meiner Lage völlig bewußt, wie gefällt es dir, Opfer zu sein? Er hebt den Kopf, sieht mich an und läßt mich unmißverständlich spüren, daß er nicht vorhat, mich so schnell von der süßen Qual zu erlösen. beginne ich, doch der Rest der Verfluchung geht in meinem Stöhnen unter, als seine Lippen erneut mit betörender Zärtlichkeit meine Oberlippe berühren. Wieder versuche ich, ihn zu erreichen, das volle Maß seiner Sinnlichkeit zu spüren, doch er weicht geschickt zurück, sodaß mir nur das unbändige Verlangen nach mehr bleibt.  


Na warte... keuche ich heiser, unfähig, mein Begehren zu zügeln, doch ihm entlockt es nur ein Lächeln. Sag mir, wenn ich mich irre, aber ich glaube, du bist nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen. Na warte, Prinz... warte, bis ich das Zeichen gebe... Warte, bis... - Die erneute Berührung meiner Lippen läßt meine Rachegelüste abrupt versiegen. Seine Zunge bewegt sich quälend langsam über meine Haut, und jeder zurückgelegte Millimeter treibt mich dem Wahnsinn näher.  


Sag es, haucht er, sag, daß du mich willst, daß ich dir geben soll wonach dir verlangt, auf diese für dich ungewohnte Art und Weise. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und schüttle stumm den Kopf. Doch in mir brodelt es, und er genießt es. nickt er, dann dauert es eben etwas länger...  


Er läßt seine Zunge weiterwandern, tastet sich behutsam in Richtung meines Oberkörpers, und der Gedanke, daß ich es nur sagen müßte und er würde mich erlösen, beginnt, sich in meinem Kopf einzubrennen. Nur ein Satz, und ich bekomme, was ich mehr als alles in der Welt begehre. Ich bekomme ihn, den stolzen Prinzen. Nur ein Satz. Meine Gedanken kreisen um die Vorstellung, ihn in mir zu spüren, seinen heißen Atem auf meinem Rücken zu fühlen, seine Stimme, wie sie meinen Namen unter Stöhnen ausruft. Nur ein Satz trennt mich davon, doch gleichzeitig trennt er mich auch davon, ihm zu seinem Triumph zu führen und mich damit zu einer weiteren Trophäe in seiner Sammlung zu machen. Nur ein Satz...  


Ich versuche, mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch sofort erhöht sich der Druck um meine Handgelenke. Er hat nicht vor, mich aus dieser für ihn willkommenen Haltung zu entlassen. Im Gegenteil, er weidet sich daran, mich an dem Punkt zu haben, an dem ich ihn ursprünglich haben wollte!   


Seine Zunge ist mittlerweile auf meiner Brust und wandert mit kreisenden Bewegungen unaufhaltsam weiter. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht, und sich seine Zähne mit sanftem Druck um meine Brustwarze schließen, überrollt mich eine Welle von Erregung, die sich unaufhaltsam über meinen Körper ausbreitet und mich jeden Moment meiner Sinne beraubt. Stöhnend winde ich mich unter ihm; ich spüre nur noch ihn, und ich weiß, daß ich jeder weiteren Berührung in dieser folternden Zärtlichkeit nicht standhalten kann und er mich damit vollends um den Verstand bringen wird. Nein, ich muß es beenden.   


Als er mein Handgelenk freigibt, um sich mit der Zunge langsam seinen Weg um meinen Bauchnabel zu suchen, nehme ich meine verbleibende Energie zusammen, um die Hand zu heben und mit den Fingern das mit meinen Leuten verabredete Zeichen zu geben. Und gerade, als er mit der Hand unter den Bund meiner Hose gleitet und mir die Sinne zu schwinden drohen, höre ich irgendwo hinter mir das Geräusch sich spannender Bögen.  


------------------------------------------------ 


	11. Überraschen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, nein, nein, nix ist mein... nope! Geld? Schön wär's! Aber... auch da... no-Sir! 

Ja, der Haldir ist ein kleiner Fiesling! Komischerweise sehen viele von uns ihn so... warum nur...? *grübel* *grins*  
Aber net mehr lang...!

------------------------------------------------

**Überraschen  
**

Auf der Stelle hält er inne. Hauptmann, du überraschst mich. raunt er, ohne seine Haltung zu verändern. Ja, Prinz,' denke ich am Rande meiner Beherrschung, aber das war noch nicht alles...'  


Meine Männer deuten ihm aufzustehen, doch nur zögernd läßt er von mir ab. Ich sehe die Wut darüber in seinen Augen, hat er doch geglaubt, mich in der Hand zu haben. Aber es ist nicht nur Wut darin, sondern auch entflammte Leidenschaft. Und ja, Enttäuschung.  


Doch auch ich muß mir eingestehen, daß mir seine Behandlung mehr als gefallen hat. Die Art, wie er mich berührte, diese unterkühlte Sinnlichkeit, hat es vermocht, in Schichten meiner Empfindungen vorzudringen, die ich gewöhnlich allem gegenüber verschließe. Der Gedanke daran, daß er dazu bereits durch einfache Berührungen in der Lage war, beunruhigt mich zutiefst. Was wäre dem gefolgt, hätte ich ihn nicht aufgehalten?  


Ich verdränge den Gedanken daran und richte mich auf. Er kniet noch immer über mir und wieder sind unsere Gesichter nur eine Messerschneide voneinander entfernt. Die Glut in seinen Augen verströmt eine unsichtbare Hitze, doch längst hat er sich wieder unter Kontrolle; etwas, das mir noch immer nicht ganz gelingen will.  


sagt er ruhig. ich dachte, ein Hauptmann aus Lórien regelt solche Angelegenheiten von Mann zu Mann... Er deutet auf die auf ihn gerichteten Pfeilspitzen, die hinter den Bäumen hervorragen. Oder brauchst du ihre wachenden Augen, um dich in den Taumel der Leidenschaft fallen zu lassen? Ist es das, was dich betört? fahre ich ihn an. Zügle deine Zunge, sonst wird sie vielleicht nicht mehr lange in deinem Mund verweilen! Und das wäre Verschwendung! Ich stoße ihn aufgebracht zurück und stehe auf.  


Er bleibt auf dem Boden knien und sieht mich herausfordernd an. Ich fühle, wie die Wut mein Denken beeinflußt, doch ich weiß, daß genau das seine Absicht ist. Andererseits... Die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Minuten läßt mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken fahren. Er hatte mich am Boden, zitternd vor Verlangen und kurz davor ihn nach mehr anzuflehen... genau da, wo er eigentlich hätte sein sollen! Meine Erregung mischt sich mit Zorn. Fast hätte er es geschafft! Fast hätte er mich zu seinem willigen Opfer gemacht. Doch jetzt sieht es anders aus...  


Ich richte mich auf und sehe auf ihn herab. Er kniet am Boden, die Augen stur auf die Männer hinter mir gerichtet. Steh' auf! sage ich streng. Er zögert. Steh auf! wiederhole ich drohend und greife nach dem Messer, das nicht weit entfernt auf dem Boden liegt. Die Geduld des Hauptmanns ist zuende!  


------------------------------------------------

So, Legolas, jetzt sieh zu, wie du aus dem Schlamassel wieder rauskommst! 


	12. Unterwerfen

**Disclaimer:** Also, ich würde schon gerne den einen der beiden hier nicht namentlich genannten Charas mein Eigen nennen... aber nö... 

Jahaha....!!! Also erstmal *tiiief verbeug und fall auf die Knie* Dank für dieses überaus großzügige Kompliment von unser aller Meister der Slash-Stories.... und das in meinen Hallen... *verbeug und küss Glorfindel's Füsse*... ach herrje, und ich hab hier nicht aufgeräumt.... *grins*

*Bligeta*... wie kann ich es wagen.... hmmm... *überleg* hmmm, ich schätze, das ist die Macht der Autoren... aber eigentlich seid ihr ja alle daran Schuld! Denn das sollte ja - ich wiederhole mich - nie eine slash-Story werden! Ich kann doch sowas gar nicht schreiben! *gg* Aber jetzt, da es passiert ist... nutze ich es natürlich voll aus!! he he

Ansonsten... vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich kann euch versprechen, es wird erst einmal spannend weitergehen... denn jetzt geht es um's.........

------------------------------------------------

**Unterwerfen  
**

Abwartend erhebt er sich. Mein Tonfall scheint in ihn in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt zu haben, denn er zeigt keinerlei Gegenwehr, als ich seinen Arm ergreife, ihn unsanft umdrehe und den Prinzen vor mir herschiebe. Ich deute meinen Männern hier zu warten und führe ihn über eine kleine Lichtung in das nächste Stück des Waldes, in dem die Bäume dichter stehen und uns vor den Blicken neugieriger Augen schützen. Widerwillig läuft er vor mir her, doch das Messer, das ich mit leichtem Druck gegen seinen Rücken halte, läßt ihm keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.  


So, Prinz! zische ich, als wir vor einem großen Baum stehenbleiben und ich ihn herumdrehe, wir sind allein! Sein Blick ist aufgewühlt, aber dennoch hat er sich soweit unter Kontrolle, daß er mir das Gefühl gibt, noch immer nicht ganz Herr der Lage zu sein. Obwohl ich es bin, der das Messer trägt. Und was hast du jetzt vor, Hauptmann? fragt er herausfordernd. Was ich vorhabe? wiederhole ich, während ich die Klinge über seinen Oberkörper streichen lasse, gerade so vorsichtig, daß sie seine Tunika, nicht aber seine Haut einritzt. Doch er verzieht keine Miene.   


Ich verrate es dir, mein schöner Prinz... raune ich, bemüht, meinen Zorn nicht meine Handlungen bestimmen zu lassen, ich werde das Feuer, das dort irgendwo in deiner unterkühlten Brust schlummert, entfachen und es so lange schüren, bis es dich verbrennt! Bis es jede einzelne Sehne deines Körpers entflammt hat und du dich nach nichts anderem mehr sehnst als nach Erlösung! Bis du stöhnst und wimmerst und vielleicht zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben spürst, was es heißt, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und sich gehenzulassen! Ich führe das Messer über seinen Bauch herunter zu seinem Hosenbund; jederzeit damit rechnend, daß er versucht, es mir zu entwenden. Doch er verharrt regungslos und hält seine Hände ruhig neben seinem Körper.  


Warum, glaubst du, sollte ich das zulassen? fragt er leise, ohne seinen Blick von meinen Augen zu nehmen. Wie, glaubst du, willst du es verhindern? Zum Beweis meiner Worte erhöhe ich den Druck auf die Klinge und höre, wie er erstaunt die Luft einzieht. Ja, Prinz, jetzt kannst du dich nicht mehr wehren. Und diesmal werde ich mich auch nicht von dir entwaffnen lassen...  


Er lächelt. Das würdest du nicht tun. Seine Stimme ist ruhig, doch sein ganzer Körper ist angespannt, ein Umstand, der meinen Blick für einen Moment von seinen Augen abweichen und über seine makellose Statur wandern läßt. Sei dir da nicht so sicher, Prinz. sage ich, während sein Anblick erneut Spuren von Erregung in mir auslöst. Doch ich muß mich beherrschen, gäbe ich ihm doch sonst erneut die Gelegenheit, meine Unachtsamkeit auszunutzen.   


Ich lasse das Messer vorsichtig an seiner Hüfte entlangfahren, an der Stelle, wo durch seinen Hüftknochen ein Spalt zwischen Hose und Haut entsteht, um mit einem kurzen Ruck den Bund seiner Hose zu durchtrennen. Ihm entfährt ein Fluchen, das jedoch sofort erstickt, als ich das kalte Metall sanft gegen seine Leiste drücke. Sei vorsichtig mit der Wahl deiner Worte! sage ich schroff. Du bist jetzt in meinem Revier. Hier ist es der Hauptmann, der Befehle gibt, nicht der Prinz! Und glaube nicht, daß dir irgendjemand helfen wird.  


Ich stoße ich zurück und bin sofort über ihm, um ihm mit der einen Hand das Messer gegen den Hals zu drücken und mit der anderen das Band aus meiner Tasche zu ziehen, das dort auf seinen Einsatz wartet. Seit dem Tag, an dem er plötzlich vor mir gestanden hatte.  


------------------------------------------------

Ei ei ei... jetzt hat er ihn aber böse gemacht... 


	13. Beherrschen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

**Lady-of-Gondor -- ein weiteres hochrangiges Mitglied der Slash-Gemeinde...--**: Also, zum Thema Bad Boy Haldir (gefällt mir sehr, der Titel *grins*)... abwarten und Tee trinken!

**Asahi**:... s.o. (ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich nicht das Ruder noch ein paarmal rumreißen würde...)

**CU Jana**: na na na! *grins* dich hier auf diesen Seiten zu sehen... aber danke für dein Kompliment!

und an alle:... eine gute Nachricht: Diese Story wird lang. Denn es geht schließlich um OBSESSION, und Haldir's Leben dauert ja bekanntlich noch ein wenig an. Also auch sein Leiden... doch noch hat er ja die Kontrolle.... oder...? *vg*

------------------------------------------------

**Beherrschen  
**

Mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen habe ich damit seine Hände zusammengebunden. Er läßt es geschehen, angesichts der Klinge an seinem Hals. Doch in ihm tobt ein Sturm. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen. Nein, mein Prinz, das scheint zuvor noch niemand gewagt zu haben. Du hast bis jetzt immer deinen Willen bekommen.  


Als ich seine Hände über seinen Kopf halte, um sie an einer Wurzel des Baumes zu befestigen, versucht er, sich loszureißen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg, denn mein ganzes Gewicht lastet mittlerweile auf ihm. Das Gefühl, seinem Körper so nah so sein, läßt meine Gedanken immer wieder von meinem Vorhaben abkommen, doch ich kann erst sicher sein, wenn er keine Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr mehr hat.  


Als seine Hände festgebunden sind, richte ich mich auf. Aber nur soweit, daß ich zufrieden auf ihn hinabsehen kann. So, mein Prinz. sage ich langsam. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Dann eben auf diese Weise. Seine Antwort ist ein weiterer Versuch sich zu befreien, doch erneut vergebens. Das wirst du bereuen!  


Lächelnd öffne ich die Verschlüsse seiner Tunika. Das sagtest du schon einmal. Und wenn deine Strafe so aussieht wie vorhin, dann kann ich es kaum erwarten... Mit einem Ruck schiebe ich den Stoff zur Seite und lasse meinen Blick begierig über seinen entblößten Oberkörper wandern. Diese helle, seidige Haut, die leichte Gänsehaut, die der Wind auf ihr auslöst, die kantigen Konturen seiner Rippen... Mein Blick bleibt auf seinen Brustwarzen hängen. Sie sind hart. Ich nehme das Messer und streiche vorsichtig mit der Klinge über seine Brust, gerade so sanft, daß sie ihn nicht verletzen kann. Sofort zuckt er leicht zusammen, doch nicht aus Schmerz, sondern aus Lust, die ihm diese Berührung bereitet. Ich sehe ihn an, doch er weicht mir aus und richtet den Blick nach oben in den Nachthimmel.  


Nun, mein Prinz, ich bin sicher, das hier gefällt dir noch viel besser... Behutsam lasse ich die Klinge an seiner Seite hinunter zur Hüfte gleiten, und dann ganz langsam nach innen Richtung Bauchnabel. Ihm entweicht ein Stöhnen, das er sofort zu unterdrücken sucht, doch sein ganzer Körper windet sich unter der Berührung des Messers. Wieder und wieder umkreise ich diese Hautstelle, und jedesmal wird sein Stöhnen deutlicher.  


Während ich das Messer weglege, um mit der Hand die Berührungen der Klinge fortzusetzen, beuge ich mich über sein Gesicht. Er starrt noch immer nach oben, doch als meine Hand sich langsam an seiner Leiste hinabbewegt und schließlich um sein Glied schließt, schließt er die Augen. Doch verbergen kann er seine Empfindungen nicht vor mir, dazu ist seine Körpersprache zu offensichtlich.  


Auch ich spüre bei der Berührung ein Ziehen in meinen Lenden. Das Gefühl, das Herz seiner Männlichkeit in meiner Hand zu halten, entfacht ein Feuer in mir, das ich nur schwer beherrschen kann. Ich lasse meine Finger mit sanften Druck auf und abfahren, um jeden einzelnen Muskel spüren zu können, jeden Zentimeter, ich umschließe den harten Schaft und spüre das Pulsieren in ihm, das mit jeder Regung danach ruft, erlöst zu werden.  


Sieh mich an. sage ich leise. Ich will das Feuer in deinen Augen sehen, das nach meiner Berührung lechzt. Widerwillig öffnet er die Augen, und tatsächlich - in ihnen lodert eine Flamme, die alles zu verbrennen droht, das sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Ein Grinsen bildet sich auf meinem Gesicht. Gut, dann hat der Prinz also doch Gefühle.  


------------------------------------------------ 


	14. Besitzen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

So, hier kommt jetzt eins meiner Lieblingskapitel... he he.. und jetzt beginnt es wieder mal zu kippen... nun ja, beginnen ist falsch ausgedrückt, aber.... lest selbst!

------------------------------------------------

**Besitzen  
**

Ich fahre fort, mit der Hand sein Glied zu massieren, jedoch immer darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Er merkt es und stößt einen leisen Fluch aus, der mich nur noch in meinem Entschluß bestärkt. Nein, Prinz, ich will dich leiden sehen. Und diese Nacht ist noch lang...  


Was willst du? zischt er, während er erneut vergeblich versucht, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien. Soll ich betteln? Ich schüttel den Kopf. Was dann? Er starrt mich an, doch diesmal weiche ich seinem Blick aus. Diese Augen... jetzt, wo er sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat, sind sie noch durchdringender, noch tiefer und noch betörender als jemals zuvor. Und ich weiß, daß ich mich jeden Moment darin verliere, wenn ich mich nicht beherrsche.  


Was willst du? wiederholt er aufgebracht und durch die Bewegungen meiner Hand eindeutig am Rande seiner Beherrschung. Ich will dich. sage ich ernst. Du hast mich! keucht er. Du mußt es dir nur noch nehmen!  


Nein,' denke ich, das reicht mir nicht. Ich will dich ganz. Alles von dir. Jede Faser deines Körpers, jeden Winkel, jeden Herzschlag - alles. Ich will, daß du mich begehrst, so wie ich dich begehre. Daß du jede Sekunde an mich denkst, daß jeder Moment, den wir getrennt sind, dich zermürbt. Nein, Prinz, ich will dich ganz. Ich will dein Herz...!'  


sage ich hart und nehme meine Hand ruckartig von seinem Glied. Ihm entweicht sofort ein zorniger Aufschrei, doch das ändert nichts an meinem Entschluß. Ich will ihn leiden sehen. Auch wenn ein immer größer werdender Teil von mir verstärkt dagegen ankämpft. Ein Teil, der sich nach seiner Berührung sehnt, danach, in seinen Armen zu versinken und die Unendlichkeit mit ihm zu erleben. Doch noch gelingt es mir, diese Regung zu unterdrücken. Noch...  


Ich bin jetzt direkt vor seinem Gesicht und sehe erneut in die lodernde Glut seiner Augen. wiederhole ich. Ich will es mir nicht nehmen. Ich will, daß du es freiwillig gibst. Sein Blick springt hektisch zwischen meinen Augen hin und her, und das Verlangen, das in ihm steht, droht auch mich zu erfassen. Ich gebe es dir freiwillig. sagt er kaum hörbar, aber binde mich los.  


Einen Moment überlege ich. Der Gedanke daran, was er mit seinen Händen tun könnte, was er bereits getan hat, läßt einen Hitzestrom durch meinen Körper fahren. Doch es ist zu gefährlich. Ich würde bereits der leichtesten seiner Berührungen erliegen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Außerdem hat er mich schon einmal überwältigt, und auf die Hilfe meiner Männer kann ich jetzt nicht zählen.  


Ich schüttle den Kopf. Wie soll ich es dir dann freiwillig geben? Seine Stimme ist nur noch ein Hauchen. Du willst mich... nach deinen Regeln... dann binde mich los. Sein Gesicht ist nur noch eine Haaresbreite von meinem entfernt, und jeder seiner Atemzüge streift heiß über meine Haut. So heiß, daß mir bei jeder Berührung die Sinne verbrennen.  


Ich starre auf ihn herab, auf seine Lippen, die Worte formen, die ich schon längst nicht mehr wahrnehme. Wie schön er ist. Wie unbeschreiblich schön. Ich habe schon viele Elben gesehen, viele Elben geliebt, aber dieser hier schafft es als einziger, Empfindungen in mir zu wecken, die ich nie zulassen wollte. Und doch, es ist geschehen. Auch wenn ich es mir noch immer nicht wirklich eingestehen will, aber der Prinz hat mein Herz geraubt. Vom ersten Anblick an. Dafür wollte ich ihn bestrafen, ihn leiden sehen. Doch je länger ich ihn jetzt ansehe, desto stärker wird das Verlangen, mich meinem Schicksal zu fügen und meinen Gefühlen nachzugeben. Mich nicht mehr von Rache und verletztem Stolz leiten zu lassen, sondern nur noch von dem unbändigen Drang, seinen Körper zu spüren, sein Verlangen zu wecken und mich vom Feuer seiner Leidenschaft verbrennen zu lassen.  


Ja, Prinz, ich ergebe mich.  


------------------------------------------------ 


	15. Ergeben

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

Har har har... nun, in diesemjenigenwelchen Kapitel passiert es nun endlich.... nein, nicht DAS, sondern etwas anderes... was ich 14 Kapitel lang geschafft habe zu vermeiden! Aber ich verspreche euch, es kommt nicht wieder vor! Naja, gut, vielleicht noch 1, 2 mal... *grins*

aber zuvor...

*dark-kiss*: Willkommen an Bord! *freu* Und ja, ein Hoch auf Haldir!! Was er in Helm's Klamm machte... nun, das wissen nur PJ, PB und FW!! Aber ich denke, sie werden sich dabei was gedacht haben... und sei es auch nur, ihn nochmal "sehenswert" in Szene zu setzen!

*Shelley*: Die Wette gilt! *lach*

Und jetzt einen besonderen Dank an Lady-of-Gondor, die diese Story vor einigen Tagen gerettet hat, als ich kurz davor war, sie den unendlichen Tiefen des Papierkorbes zu übergeben und sie mir moralische Unterstützung gab... also nochmal... *fall auf die Knie und küß die Füße in unendlicher Dankbarkeit...* !!!! Ja, wir Autoren halten zusammen! Ich hoffe, das Ergebnis findet Dein Wohlwollen!

Ja, und noch etwas... wenn hier jemand süchtig ist, dann bin ich es... nach euren Reviews!!! DANKE!!

Und ganz frisch aus der Druckerpresse des Cyberspaces... ich habe gerade eine Fan-Art zugeschickt gekriegt zu dieser Story!!!! *stolzgeschwellte Brust* Danke dafür, Katrin!!! *springt im Kreis und freut sich riesig!!*

Aber nun...

------------------------------------------------

**Ergeben  
**

Ohne es zu merken, habe ich die Augen geschlossen. Ich schrecke erst hoch, als ich seine Lippen auf den meinen spüre. Die sanfte Berührung raubt mir fast den Verstand, und die Art, wie sie meinen Mund immer wieder in eine zärtliche Umarmung schließen, um sogleich wieder loszulassen, bringt das Blut in meinen Adern zum Kochen. Ich spüre seine Zunge auf der Innenseite meiner Lippe, auf meinen Zähnen und lasse mich bereitwillig in seinem Kuß gefangennehmen. Das ist es, was ich will. Alles in mir schreit nach ihm, nach den sanften Bewegungen, mit denen er mich unaufhaltsam um den Verstand bringt.  


Als sich die Spitzen unserer Zungen treffen, durchfährt mich ein Blitz, der meinen gesamten Körper erbeben läßt. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen, und das einzige, was mir die Gewißheit gibt, noch bei Bewußtsein zu sein, ist die Hitze, die sich mit jeder Berührung seiner Zunge in mir ausbreitet. Hitze, die alles verbrennt, die die letzten Überreste meines Willens bricht und von nun an mein Handeln bestimmt. Nichts ist mehr wichtig; weder mein eigentliches Vorhaben, noch mein Stolz. Nur noch er.  


_Legolas.  
_

Seine Zunge erobert meinen Mund, denn längst habe ich jede Gegenwehr aufgegeben. Sie scheint überall zu sein, und je länger sie dort verweilt, desto unerträglicher wird meine Erregung. Ich spüre das Ziehen in meinen Lenden, das Blut, das sich unaufhaltsam meinen Unterleib hinabbewegt, um sich dort anzusammeln, wo nur er es vermag, die immer schmerzvoller werdende Schwellung zu lindern.  


Binde mich los, wiederholt er zwischen den Küssen, dann gebe ich dir, was du begehrst. Sofort ist er wieder in meinem Mund und macht es mir unmöglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sein Geschmack vernebelt meine Sinne, die Berührungen seiner Zunge bringen mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Und dann - nicht mehr Herr über meine Handlungen - hebe ich meine Hände, streiche langsam an seinen Armen hinauf bis zu seinen Handgelenken... und löse das Band.  


------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh.... Ja, kurz, aber wichtig...

So, und nun erholt euch nochmal, denn im nächsten Kapitel geht es richtig ab! Wann es das gibt? Das wissen nur die Valar... hi hi 


	16. Erlösen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

**So, das hier ist definitiv Rated R, also alle, die allergisch gegen hochrote Köpfe sind, wegklicken!!!!  
Ich habe euch gewarnt!!!**

Ja, ähem.... *räusper*, nun ist es also soweit... aber ich will nicht viele Worte darüber verlieren... nur soviel sei gesagt... ich habe mir alles beim Schreiben abgebrochen, also seid nachsichtig mit mir... ja? *grins verlegen*

Und nun verziehe ich mich in eine Ecke und gehe schonmal in Deckung...

------------------------------------------------

**Erlösen  
**

Sofort spüre ich sein Hände auf meinem Gesicht, in meinen Haaren, während er den Kuß immer weiter vertieft und sein Zungenspiel immer fordernder wird. Dann stemmt er sich plötzlich mit dem Bein ab, umschlingt mit dem anderen Bein meine Hüfte und ich merke, wie wir uns plötzlich drehen und ich mich auf dem Rücken liegend wiederfinde.  


Seine Zunge verläßt meinen Mund, wandert an meinem Hals herab über meinen Oberkörper, während seine Hände auf meinen Hüften liegen und sich dann an dem Verschluß meiner Hose zu schaffen machen. Ich fühle jede Berührung von ihnen, und je näher sie ihrem Ziel kommen, desto stärker wird das Pochen in meiner Leiste. Ich spüre den Stoff meiner Hose, der unangenehm gegen mein erregtes Glied drückt, und als er sie mir schließlich abstreift, kommt es fast einer Erlösung gleich.   


Doch die Erleichterung ist nur kurz, denn schon streichen seine Haare über meine Leisten, mein Glied, meine Schenkel, und jeder Zentimeter meiner Haut antwortet darauf mit höchster Erregung. Mir entweicht ein Stöhnen, voller Verlangen und Gier nach dem, was er kurz davor ist zu tun. Und die Vorstellung davon, was es in mir anrichten wird, wenn seine Lippen mich an diesen Stellen berühren, überflutet meinen Körper mit einem unstillbaren Hunger. Hunger nach ihm. Hunger nach dem Prinzen.  


Als ich seinen Atem zwischen meinen Beinen spüre, bäumt sich mein Körper auf, in Erwartung der gleich folgenden Berührung. Doch er läßt sich Zeit. Mein Herz rast und meine Finger krallen sich in den Sandboden, während seine Hände quälend langsam über die Innenseite meiner Schenkel fahren, über meine Leisten..., über meinen Bauch... Wieder stöhne ich laut auf, doch diesmal aus Ungeduld. Denn längst zittert mein Körper vor Erregung, vor unbändigem Verlangen, endlich von ihm erlöst zu werden.  


Und dann, als sie ihren Weg weiter nach oben finden und das Pochen und Pulsieren, das die Erregung in meinem Körper hinterläßt, unerträglich wird, läßt er seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß sinken und ich spüre seine warme, feuchte Zunge auf meinem Glied. Die Berührung raubt mir vollends den Verstand, jagt Hitzewellen durch meinen Körper, und der einzige meiner Elbensinne, der noch verläßlich scheint, ist mein Tastsinn, zentriert auf meinen Unterleib. Nichts nehme ich mehr wahr, nur noch das Gefühl seiner Zunge, die langsam über die empfindliche Haut streicht, bis hinauf zur Spitze, sie umgarnt und mit seinen Lippen umspielt, um erneut wieder hinunterzufahren, den harten Schaft zu liebkosen, und wieder hinauf... und wieder hinunter... und wieder hinauf...  


Mein Kopf scheint wie leergefegt, meiner Kehle entweichen erstickte Laute der Lust, mein Körper lechzt zuckend nach Erlösung. Erlösung, die nicht mehr fern ist. Ja, Hauptmann, höre ich seine Stimme, während seine Zunge mit ihrem Liebesspiel fortfährt, das gefällt dir, nicht wahr? Meine Antwort ist ein weiteres Stöhnen, das in einem Aufschrei endet, als er seine Lippen um die Spitze meines Gliedes schließt und es langsam und dennoch fordernd erobert. Lippen. Sinnliche Lippen, kraftvolle Lippen, die alles andere ausschalten und mein ganzes Wesen auf den Ort zwischen meinen Beinen reduzieren.  


Wellen unerträglichen Ausmaßes durchlaufen mich immer und immer wieder, und je enger sich seine Lippen um mein Glied schließen, je gieriger sie das Fleisch in sich aufsaugen, desto mehr nähere ich mich der Erlösung. Erlösung von der sinnlichen Qual, die er mir bereitet, um die ich in Gedanken bettle, und für die ich alles auf dieser Welt vergessen würde. Ich würde morden dafür, und ich würde ebenso morden, wenn er es mir nun versagte.  


Doch er versagt es mir nicht. Zu erhitzt im Feuer der Leidenschaft ist auch er, und als die ersehnte Erlösung endlich kommt, krampft sich mein gesamter Körper zusammen und mir entfährt ein Schrei, wie er sich aus meiner Kehle noch nie gelöst hat.  


Wieder und wieder ergieße ich mich in seinen Mund, und begierig trinkt er von meinem Saft, als ob nur er es vermochte, seinen Durst zu stillen. Als die Krämpfe nachlassen, lasse ich meinen Kopf erschöpft auf den Boden sinken, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick ist er wieder über mir und erobert meinen Mund mit fordernden Küssen. Und als ich ihn ansehe, erbebe ich - denn in seinen Augen stehen Lórien's Wälder in Flammen.  


------------------------------------------------

Ja, und ich geh' jetzt erstmal kalt duschen... 


	17. Verfallen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

**So, das hier ist noch immer Rated R!!!! Ich habe euch gewarnt!!!**

Wir sind ja jetzt alle frisch geduscht, also weiter geht's in den entflammten lorischen Wäldern... *vg*

**Bligeta**: Nö, ist noch lange nicht zuende! Ist erst zuende, wenn Haldir den Löffel abgibt!

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Danke danke... und ja, ich wär auch gern Haldir gewesen...

**Shelley**: Jahaha... Uns-Haldir hat natürlich vorher seinen Mannen O(h)ropax besorgt!

**Demetra**: Wie war's bei deinem Freund...? *kicher*

**Katrin**: Auch dir an dieser Stelle ein Dankeschön für die Komplimente! Wo meine Inspiration herkommt? Hauptsächlich aus einzelnen Szenen der Filme und von Songtexten, die mir über den Weg laufen und deren Zeilen manchmal zu perfekt auf Legolas oder Haldir passen... einer davon ist zur Zeit "Poison" von Alice Cooper. Und für alle, die's interessiert... der Hautpsong für Obsession ist "I Hate Myself for Loving You" von Joan Jett. Andere Songs bzw. Texte auf Anfrage!

So, jetzt aber genug gelabert... viel kommt nicht, aber ich mußte mich auch erst erholen! *hechel* =)

------------------------------------------------

**Verfallen  
**

Na, wie war das, Hauptmann? flüstert er, während seine Zunge über mein Gesicht gleitet, und meine Sinne erneut in die Nebel der Leidenschaft eintauchen. Ich öffne den Mund, doch anstatt einer Antwort entweicht mir nur ein Stöhnen, das sofort von seinen gierigen Lippen erstickt wird. Bedingungslos nimmt seine Zunge meinen Rachen ein und läßt mich unmißverständlich spüren, daß er noch lange nicht vorhat, meinen süßen Qualen ein Ende zu bereiten.  


Wieder ist sein Hand auf meinem Unterleib, hinterläßt mit den Fingernägeln feine Kratzer, die meine Lust erneut steigern. Sie streicht über meine Hüfte, meinen Po, meine Schenkel, und jede Berührung löst ein weiteres Ziehen in mir aus. Ein Ziehen, das es selbst meinem Herzschlag unmöglich macht, seinen Rhythmus beizubehalten. Ich winde mich unter ihm und spüre kaum, wie er mein Bein anwinkelt, um sich dann wieder dem Ort zwischen meinen Beinen zu nähern, der meine erneute Erregung nicht zurückhalten kann. Doch das ist diesmal nicht sein Ziel.  


Langsam nähert er sich meiner Öffnung, und während seine Zunge noch immer in meinem Mund ist, spüre ich einen stechenden Schmerz tief in mir, der jedoch sofort versiegt und einem unvorstellbaren Verlangen Platz macht. Laut aufstöhnend recke ich mich dem Finger entgegen, hungrig danach, ihn in mir zu spüren, das Ausmaß seiner Berührung zu erleben, unter seinem Druck zu vergehen. Es folgt noch ein Finger, und mein Körper schreit nach mehr. Nach ihm. Er schreit danach, sein heißes Fleisch in mir gefangenzunehmen und ihm das Zeichen seiner Lust zu entlocken, auf jede mögliche und unmögliche Weise.  


Dreh' dich um, Hauptmann! Seine Stimme dringt wie durch einen dicken Schleier an mein Ohr. Längst haben meine anderen Sinne ihren Dienst versagt, und so vernehme ich kaum die Unbeherrschtheit, die in seinen Worten mitklingt. Ich spüre nur, wie er seine Finger zurückzieht und sich sein Oberkörper von mir erhebt. Dann drehe ich mich auf den Bauch, um sofort von seinen Händen auf die Knie gezogen zu werden. Willenlos lasse ich es geschehen, denn meine Gedanken kreisen nur noch begierig um die Vorstellung dessen, was nun folgen wird.  


------------------------------------------------

Ohje, und jetzt wartet ihr alle auf das, was folgen wird, oder? .... Also gut, ich geb mir Mühe...! 


	18. Vereinen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

**So, das hier ist noch immer Rated R!!!! Ich habe euch gewarnt!!!**

**Shelley**: Danke für die Kekse! *mampf mampf* Ich habe mich auch extra beeilt! Und jetzt muß ich erstmal ins Fitness-Studio gehen und die Kekse wieder abtrainieren... *g*

**Lady-of-Gondor**: Nee, das ist keine Sucht. Das liegt nur da dran, daß das Kapitel so kurz war! *lach*

**Loriel**: *guckt an sich herunter* Ja, ich bin sicher, daß ich kein Mann bin! *grins*

**Bligeta**: Ohje, ohje, die Wasserrechnung... dann geht jetzt mal einkaufen und vergiß einfach, daß hier jetzt noch Text folgt.... *vg*

------------------------------------------------

**Vereinen  
**

Die Berührung läßt meine Sinne schwinden. Schnell und hart dringt er in mich ein, läßt meinem Körper keine Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr, doch das wäre das Letzte, woran ich in diesem Moment denke. Nein, ich will ihn. Ich will ihn spüren. Ich will, daß er sich danach verzehrt, in mir Erlösung zu finden. Und das tut er. Seine Hände umfassen meine Hüften, pressen sie an sich, lassen ihn tiefer und tiefer in mir versinken, im Gleichklang mit dem rasenden Schlag meines Herzens.  


Meine Hände versinken im Waldboden, suchen fieberhaft nach einem Halt, um den tosenden Bewegungen standzuhalten, um so eng wie möglich an ihm bleiben zu können. Ich spüre seine Erregung trotz der heftigen Bewegungen, und je schmerzhafter sich sein Glied in mir reibt, desto mehr Lust bereitet es mir.  


Und jetzt höre ich auch sein Stöhnen, das er zuvor scheinbar noch immer unter Kontrolle gehabt hat; und jeder Laut, der seiner Kehle entweicht, steigert mein Verlangen nach ihm in's Unermeßliche. Es wird lauter und lauter, fordernder und ungezügelter, und als er sich schließlich in mir ergießt, erklingt ein erstickter Schrei in der Nacht, während auch mein Körper mit Vehemenz auf seine Bewegungen reagiert. Meine Muskeln spielen verrückt, und das Gefühl seines heißen Atmens auf meinem Rücken läßt auch mich erneut Erlösung finden.  


Eine Ewigkeit verharren wir so, ineinander, erschöpft und scheinbar losgelöst von dieser Welt, und ich spüre plötzlich eine ungewohnte Erleichterung in mir, gepaart mit dem leisen Gefühl des Triumphes. Er gab mir wonach ich verlangte, sogar freiwillig, und es war die unbeschreiblichste Erfahrung meines bisherigen Lebens. Niemandem zuvor war dies in diesem Ausmaß in meinem langen Leben gelungen.  


Lächelnd weide ich mich an diesen Gefühlen, doch es dauert nicht lange, bis er mir in aller Härte verdeutlicht, daß er derjenige ist, der den Triumph auf seiner Seite hat. Denn kaum hat er sich aus meiner Umklammerung befreit, höre ich das Rascheln seiner Kleidung, als er sich wieder anzieht, aufsteht und sich über mich stellt.  


So, Hauptmann. sagt er kalt, Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen. Denn es war das einzige Mal, daß wir uns so nahe kommen.  


Damit dreht er sich um und geht. Geht zurück in sein perfektes Leben. Und mir bleibt nichts weiter übrig, als ihm hinterher zu starren, unfähig, die gerade gehörten Worte zu verarbeiten.  


------------------------------------------------

Argh! So ein Fiesling! Traut man ihm ja gar nicht zu, wenn man so in seine blauen Augen schaut... oder doch...? *vg*

So, Kinder, und was soll ich jetzt machen, um euch weiterhin bei der Stange zu halten? HÄÄ? Die letzten 3 Kapitel zu toppen dürfte schwer werden! *schwitz* 


	19. Verlieren

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

**Shelley**: Ohje, noch mehr Kekse... ("noch mehr Lembas...") *dickundrunddurchsZimmerkugelt*...

**Winnowill**: Tja, leider kann ich es nicht jedem Recht machen... *seufz* aber warte ab, vielleicht kriegt Haldir ja doch noch nen Rappel und besinnt sich auf seine Qualitäten... *g*

**Lady-of-Gondor**: *kriechtaufdemBoden*... oh, bitte hebt Euren Blick, denn sonst entgeht Euch der Rest der Geschichte...! 

------------------------------------------------

**Verlieren  
**

Die Sonne hat den Morgenhimmel längst in magentafarbenes Licht getaucht, doch noch immer liege ich auf dem Waldboden, zusammengekauert und in dem Bewußtsein, daß er sein Ziel erreicht hat. Er hat gewonnen, ich verloren. Es hat keinen Sinn es zu leugnen - ich habe mich zu einer weiteren Trophäe in seiner Sammlung gemacht, und das aus freiem Willen.  


Langsam stehe ich auf und ziehe meine zerrissene Kleidung über meinem Körper zusammen. Voller Nichtachtung meiner selbst hebe ich das Band auf, das noch immer nutzlos auf dem Waldboden liegt und stecke es in meine Tasche. Das Band, das seine Hände gebunden hat, bevor... ich wage es nicht, den Gedanken zuende zu denken.  


Mein Blick folgt seinem längst verschwundenen Schatten, und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich mir wünsche, die Nacht zurückzudrehen und erneut vom seinem Feuer verzehrt zu werden. Doch er hat es mehr als deutlich gemacht. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen.  


Während ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Talan mache, spüre ich, wie sich ein neues Gefühl meiner bemächtig. Ein tiefes, kraftvolles und zugleich drohendes Gefühl, das sich allmählich in meinem Körper ausbreitet. Wut, unbändige Wut. Wut auf mich, daß ich es soweit habe kommen lassen, aber noch viel größere Wut auf ihn, den Prinzen, der mich soweit gebracht hat. Er hat genau gewußt, was er tat; jede seiner Handlungen war vorausgeplant. Und ich habe die Kontrolle verloren.  


Erneut hole ich das Band aus der Tasche und betrachte es. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, als ich es auseinanderziehe und seine Haltbarkeit prüfe. Und der Anblick des gestrafften Bandes in meinen Händen läßt ein Bild vor meinem inneren Auge entstehen... ein Bild des Prinzen, gefesselt und mit verbundenen Augen, mir hilflos ausgeliefert. So hilflos, daß er keine Möglichkeit hat, das Gift seiner Berührungen und seiner Blicke zu versprühen, das mich um den Verstand gebracht hat. Nein, Prinz, du hast dir das falsche Opfer für deine Spielchen gewählt. Denn dieses Opfer wird zurückschlagen...  


Ich klettere lautlos die Leiter zu meinem Talan hoch und lege mich auf mein Lager. Meine Brüder bemerken mich, schweigen aber, denn ein Blick hat genügt, um ihnen zu verstehen zu geben, daß sie jedes falsche Wort teuer zu stehen kommen würde. Und sie kennen mich, also halten sie sich zurück und lassen mich in Ruhe die Schritte meiner Rache planen.   


Ich weiß, daß ich mir damit Zeit lassen kann, denn die Gefährten werden einige Tage hierbleiben. Tage und Nächte. Lange, dunkle Nächte, in denen selbst Elbenaugen nicht vermögen, Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden. Geschweige denn, Opfer von Täter.  


------------------------------------------------ 


	20. Beobachten

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

**Shelley**: Ja, nicht schlecht, deine Gedanken... nicht schlecht... *grinstsicheinen* könnten von mir sein... he he

**Loriel**: Mir geht es genauso! Ich kann mich auch nicht entscheiden, wer mir mehr leid tut... *g*

**Demetra**: Ja, die Klingonen kannten sich schon immer mit dem Essen aus... *grins* aber war das nicht Khan... mit dem Spruch?? *grübel*

**Lady-of-Gondor**/**Winnowill**: ... tja, wenn da nicht doch noch das ein oder andere Gefühl mitspielen würde, wäre Haldir sicher ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Warten wir es ab!

**Alanya**: Ich hoffe, Haldir hat sich ausgiebig von dir trösten lassen! *fg*

So, und nun kommen wir zur Rache...

------------------------------------------------

**Beobachten  
**

Ich beobachte ihn. Ich lasse ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, und sobald er mich bemerkt, bin ich der besonnene Hauptmann, der seinen Pflichten nachgeht und den Fremden ein guter Gastgeber ist. Ich rede mit ihnen, erkläre den Hobbits unsere Welt, ja, ich wechsle gar Worte mit dem Zwergenkrieger, jedoch immer darauf bedacht, meine wahre Absicht nicht erkennen zu lassen.  


Er ignoriert mich. Zwar spricht er mit mir, doch sein Blick zeugt voller Nichtachtung, und ich lasse mir nicht anmerken, wie sehr mich dieses Verhalten berührt. Er, der noch vor wenigen Stunden in Ekstase sein Gift in mir verspritzt hat, will nun plötzlich nichts mehr damit zu tun haben. Er, der bald weiterziehen und den nächsten willigen Elben, Menschen oder gar Hobbit mit seinen Blicken um den Verstand bringen wird.  


Angewidert betrachte ich seine Gefährten, überlege, welcher von ihnen der Willkür des Prinzen schon zum Opfer gefallen sein mag. Wen von ihnen hat er wohl des Nachts mit seiner Stimme betört, mit seinen Händen berührt, um ihn anschließend mit seiner Zunge willenlos zu machen?   


Ich sehe ihren Anführer, den zukünftigen König von Gondor. Ein stattlicher, gut gebauter Mensch. Und wahrscheinlich ein williger Partner beim Spiel des Prinzen. Oder der andere Mensch, auch er von beeindruckender Statur, doch lediglich ein weiteres Schmuckstück seiner Sammlung. Sie alle könnten ihm bereits erlegen sein, doch keiner von ihnen zeigt irgendein Anzeichen von Reue oder gar Rachegelüsten.   


Nein, nur in mir scheint er dieses Gefühl ausgelöst zu haben. Das Gefühl von Ohnmacht einer Situation gegenüber, die für mich gewiß nicht neu aber dennoch umso unerträglicher ist. Er hat mich bloßgestellt, in einer Art und Weise, die seinesgleichen sucht. Kalt, gefühllos und berechnend. Und es ist nun an mir, ihn dafür in seine Schranken zu weisen...  


Mir ist bewußt, daß ich mich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewege. Daß meine Rachegelüste unweigerlich gepaart sind mit dem Verlangen nach ihm, und daß es jederzeit wieder dazu kommen kann, daß ich mich von ihm blenden lasse und seinen Verführungskünsten erliege. Doch ist es nicht das, was ich eigentlich will? Ihn noch einmal spüren, ihn das Feuer in mir erneut entzünden lassen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, für immer gebranntmarkt zu sein?  


Zynisch lächelnd sehe ich zu ihm hinüber. Es ist längst zu spät - er hat mich bereits gebranntmarkt. Sein Name steht überall auf meinem Körper, in meiner Seele, in meinen Gedanken. Keine Sekunde vergeht, in der ich ihn nicht vor mir sehe. Und ich weiß, es gibt für mich nur noch eine Wahl - ihn besitzen oder sterben.  


------------------------------------------------

Huhhhh... wir sollten ihm nicht verraten, was PJ mit ihm in Helm's Klamm vorhat... *gg* 


	21. Entschlüsseln

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

**Demetra**: PJ ist natürlich Peter Jackson!

**Loriel**: Jetzt gehts weita!

**Shelley**: *gg* ... noch so ein Hundeblick und du kriegst einen Knochen!

So, und nun zum Thema Psychotherapeut... (Psychologiestudenten vor!) Abhandlung Teil 1:

------------------------------------------------

**Entschlüsseln  
**

Den Rest des Tages über bemühe ich mich, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch gleich, wohin ich mich auch zurückziehe, die Erinnerung an ihn findet mich überall und läßt mich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich will ihn sehen, ihn spüren, aber vor allem will ich, daß es ihm genauso ergeht. Doch die Gewißheit, daß es ihm so einfach möglich war, zwischen hemmungslosem Verlangen und überlegtem Handeln zu wechseln, läßt mich bezweifeln, daß das je geschehen wird. Scheinbar gelingt es ihm selbst im Zustand höchster Erregung noch, die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten.  


Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr frage ich mich, ob es wohl etwas gibt, das ihn wirklich berührt. Das hinter seine Fassade gelangt und ihn tief in seinem Innersten trifft. Ich frage mich, ob er sich in seinem Leben je mit ganzem Herzen an jemanden vergeben hat. So sehr, daß ihn die Angst, dessen Zuneigung zu verlieren, zerreißt.  


Und wie das Schicksal manchmal so spielt, zeigt sich, als ich ihn am Abend zufällig wiedersehe, daß auch der kaltherzige Prinz einen wunden Punkt hat. Er steht weit abseits der Gruppe und spricht mit seinem Anführer. Ich schleiche mich lautlos näher heran, und selbst dem sonst so wachsamen Elben entgeht meine Anwesenheit, so daß ich in aller Ruhe den Rest ihres Wortwechsels mitanhören kann.  


Sie reden über belanglose Sachen, über ihren weiteren Weg und die Aufgabe, die sie hier hergeführt hat. Doch die Art, wie er ihn ansieht, wie er auf seine Worte reagiert, sagt alles. Sein Blick hängt förmlich an seinen Lippen, und fühlt er sich von ihm unbeobachtet, mustert er ihn bewundernd, ja, fast schon begehrend. Und kaum sieht der Dúnedain ihn wieder an, verbirgt er seine Gefühle und zeigt sich als loyaler, unbewegter Gefährte im Kampf gegen das Böse.  


Als ich das sehe, spüre ich zum ersten Mal seit der vergangenen Nacht wieder ein Gefühl von Überlegenheit. Das also ist dein Geheimnis, mein Prinz. Das ist der Grund für deine Kälte und deine verschlossenen Empfindungen. Denn du begehrst den künftigen König, und du weißt, du begehrst vergeblich.  


------------------------------------------------

Ja, schlagt mich, wieder kurz, aber die nächsten werden länger... hoffe ich... 


	22. Erkennen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

**Klein-Bli**: Abwarten und Tee trinken! *most vicious grin*

Thema Psychotherapeut... (Psychologiestudenten vor!) Abhandlung Teil 2:

------------------------------------------------

**Erkennen  
**

Ja, mein Prinz, dann ergeht es dir wie mir. Nur ist es nicht der König, der meine Seele zerrissen hat...   


Sie reden noch kurz miteinander, dann wendet sich sein Anführer ab und läßt ihn stehen. Er sieht ihm nach, und noch immer bemerkt er mich nicht. Zu sehr kreisen seine Gedanken um ihn, den standhaften Menschen.  


Ich gehe auf ihn zu. Nun, mein abweisender Prinz, sage ich gelassen, wie fühlt es sich an, wenn dein Herz sich nach jemandem verzehrt, der deine wahren Gefühle nie erwidern wird? Er starrt mich an, wütend über meine Worte und in der Gewißheit, daß ich sein kleines Geheimnis kenne. Du wirst ihn nie besitzen, denn seine ganze Liebe gehört einer Elbin. Ich weide mich an seiner Überraschung, habe ich doch längst mehr über seine Gefährten in Erfahrung gebracht. Dann bleibe ich vor ihm stehen und sehe an ihm herunter. Ja, auch du hast deinen Meister gefunden. Selbst dir kann jemand widerstehen. Und daher verschließt du die Augen vor allem, was dir zu Nahe kommen könnte. Was dich mehr berühren könnte, als du bewältigen kannst... was dich...- Sein Blick läßt mich innehalten.  


Was weißt du schon davon! zischt er drohend. Du, der sich jeden einfach nimmt, wie es ihm gefällt! Mit allen Mitteln, und seien sie auch noch so niederträchtig! Seine Augen durchbohren mich, und ich spüre, wie jedes einzelne seiner Worte eine blutrote Spur in mir hinterläßt. Er hat recht. Doch bei ihm ist es anders. Ach ja? sage ich trotzig. Und war es nicht ebenso niederträchtig, wie du mich behandeltest? Dein Verlangen zu stillen und dann keinen Gedanken mehr daran zu verschwenden? Ich gehe noch dichter an ihn heran und versuche, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Mag sein, daß ich mir nehme, wonach mir begehrt. Aber zumindest begehre ich es ehrlich. Denn für dich war ich nichts weiter als der Ersatz für ihn, den du nicht haben kannst!  


Nur schwer vermag ich das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, und seine Nähe zwingt mich erneut auf den schmalen Grat zwischen Zorn und Verlangen. Doch ich widerstehe dem plötzlichen Drang, seine Lippen zu berühren und ihn in einem alles verzehrenden Kuß gefangenzunehmen, auch wenn es mich alle Beherrschung kostet. Nein, mein Prinz, nicht dieses Mal. Wenn du nicht erkennst, was ich in meinem Innersten für dich empfinde, so soll es bei dem einen Mal bleiben, das wir miteinander verbracht haben.  


Ich starre ihn an und sehe, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck allmählich verändert. Sein Blick gleitet über meine Züge, mustert mich abschätzend, nachdenklich, in sich gekehrt. Und dann, plötzlich, hebt er seine Hand und streicht mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Wange. Wenn du glaubst, ich sah in dir nur einen Ersatz, dann irrst du, Hauptmann. sagt er leise, und seine Stimme dringt bis in den letzten Winkel meiner Seele. So sanft, so warm, so... herzlich? Was sahst du dann? bringe ich verwirrt hervor. Doch er zögert.   


Verzweifelt versuche ich, seine Gedanken in seinen Augen zu lesen, die winzigen Bewegungen seiner Augenbrauen zu deuten, doch vergeblich. Zu schnell hat er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, nimmt ruckartig seine Hand herunter und weicht vor mir zurück. Nichts, was ich nicht jederzeit woanders finden könnte. sagt er schroff und wendet sich zum Gehen.   


------------------------------------------------ 


	23. Bekennen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

So, und nun ein laaaanges Kapitel *gg*

------------------------------------------------

**Bekennen  
**

Doch so leicht lasse ich ihn nicht davonkommen. Mit zwei Schritten bin ich neben ihm und packe ihn am Arm. Was sahst du dann? wiederhole ich aufgebracht und ziehe ihn drohend zu mir heran. Doch anstatt sich wie erwartet loszureißen, sieht er mich an, mit einem Blick, der das Blut in meinen Adern zum Kochen bringt, und ehe ich weiß, wie mir geschieht, ist seine Hand in meinen Haaren und seine Lippen verschließen meinen Mund.  


Mir entweicht ein Laut der Überraschung, doch das Gefühl seiner Zunge in mir, ihre fordernden Bewegungen, lassen mich alles um mich herum vergessen. Wie habe ich das vermißt! Seinen Geruch, seinen Geschmack, seinen Atem, das leise Stöhnen, das sich so unerwartet aus seiner Kehle löst. Wie sehr ich ihn begehre, ihn will, nach ihm verlange! Denn nur noch er vermag meinen unbändigen Hunger zu stillen.  


Ich greife ebenfalls in seine Haare, verschlinge meine Finger in der blonden Pracht und ziehe ihn energisch mit mir nach unten auf die Knie. Er läßt es geschehen und während seine Küsse immer wilder und leidenschaftlicher werden, beginnt er, mich mit wenigen Handbewegungen meiner Tunika zu entledigen.  


Ich spüre den Wind auf meiner Haut, ebenso wie seine Hände, die forschend und begierig über meinen Rücken streichen, hinunter zu meinem Po, um ihn mit einem kräftigen Druck gegen sich zu pressen. Sein erregtes Glied drückt durch den Stoff seiner Hose gegen mich, und auch ich kann mein Verlangen nicht länger verbergen. Doch ich weiß, es ist auch nicht nötig.  


Ruckartig stoße ich ihn nach hinten und bin sofort über ihn, um ihn mit meinem Gewicht nach unten zu drücken. Ja, mein Prinz, dies ist die Haltung, in der du mir am besten gefällst! Ich küsse ihn erneut, ungehemmt und voller Begehren, dann gleite ich an ihm herab, um seine Hose zu öffnen und sie ihm auszuziehen. Er bleibt liegen, und als ich mich wieder über sein Gesicht beuge, sehe ich das lodernde Feuer in seinen Augen, die stille Aufforderung, mir das zu nehmen, wonach mir verlangt.  


Sein Blick läßt mein Herz rasen, doch jetzt, wo ich ihn soweit habe, zögere ich plötzlich. Es wäre ein Leichtes für mich, ihn jetzt zu nehmen, das Zeichen meiner Lust tief in ihm zu versprühen, doch das ist es nicht, was ich wirklich will. Ich will sein Herz. Ich will, daß er seinen Anführer vergißt und statt seiner mich mit diesen leidenschaftlichen Blicken mustert. Ich will mehr für ihn sein als ein Ersatz für den König. Mehr als er je für ihn sein wird.  


Langsam richte ich mich auf und sehe ihn an. Was siehst du in mir? frage ich leise. Er starrt mich irritiert an, doch er weiß genau, was meine Frage bedeutet. Bin ich dein Spielzeug? fahre ich fort, während ich mit meinen Fingern langsam über seinen Bauch streiche. Einer deiner Lückenbüßer, wenn deine Lust auf den König unerträglich wird? Meine Hand wandert weiter herunter zu seinen Schenkeln, doch er verzieht keine Miene. Und so beuge ich mich wieder über sein Gesicht und bringe meinen Mund dicht an sein Ohr. Tust du das mit mir, was du dir von ihm wünschst? hauche ich. Daß er dich berührt, seine rauhen Hände auf deiner weichen Haut reibt und dich mit seiner Stimme um den Verstand bringt? Oder soll er dich gewaltsam nehmen, so daß dir die Luft zum Atmen fehlt und du dich an dem wilden Blick seiner Augen weiden kannst? Bei meinen letzten Worten lege ich meine Hand mit festem Griff um sein Glied, was ihm einen erstickten Aufschrei entlockt. Ja, mein Prinz, ich denke, du sehnst dich danach, daß er dich in deine Schranken weist und du dich einfach nur gehenlassen kannst! Ungeachtet deiner Herkunft.   


Ich sehe ihn an, doch er richtet seinen Blick nach oben. Sieh mich an. flüstere ich. Ich will in deine Augen sehen, wenn du mir sagst, was ich für dich bin. Erneut zögert er, doch diesmal sehe ich eine Veränderung in seinem Gesicht. Etwas, das mich völlig unerwartet trifft und plötzlich veranlaßt, von ihm abzulassen. Etwas ernstes, wahres, ehrliches. Etwas, das ich noch nie in seiner Mimik gesehen habe...  


Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, stehe ich auf. Er bleibt noch einen Moment liegen, dann steht auch er auf und zieht sich wieder an. Ich starre ihn an, verwirrt über meine eigene Handlung und in den Grundfesten meiner Überzeugung erschüttert. Ich hatte ihn. War es nicht das, was ich wollte?  


Er kommt auf mich zu und bleibt vor mir stehen. Der seltsame Ausdruck liegt noch immer in seinen Augen, als er seine Hände hebt und mein Gesicht darin einbettet. Langsam, ganz langsam, nähert er sich meinem Mund und drückt den Hauch einer Berührung auf meine Lippen. Ein Hauch, der mir die Sinne schwinden läßt. Ich schließe die Augen und öffne meinen Mund, und für einen winzigen Moment spüre ich seine Zunge in mir, heiß und begehrend. Doch viel zu schnell ist er wieder vergangen, und seine Lippen verlassen die meinen.  


Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, ist er direkt vor mir. Ist das Antwort genug?   


------------------------------------------------

Was denn, das war ein Cliffhanger??! har har har.....

Euch noch entspannte Ostern! Ich geh jetzt Eier suchen....*vg*   
(tschuldigung... konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen...) 


	24. Verlauten

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

*Bligeta*: Wo ist mein selbstbemaltes Ei?!! Hääää!!! *guckdrohend*

*Asahi*: Die Antwort auf die Frage... ja, meint er es ernst...? *grübel*... fragen wir ihn selber...! *vg*

------------------------------------------------

**Verlauten  
**

Seine Augen durchbohren mich mit ihrem Blick, und ich weiß, daß sie bis in den verborgendsten Winkel meiner Seele vordringen. Nie habe ich mich jemandem mehr offenbart gefühlt, als dem Prinzen in diesem Augenblick. Ich spüre meinen Herzschlag in jeder Faser meines Körpers und alles in mir schreit nach ihm, will ihn, doch bin ich nicht in der Lage, auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen.  


Ich starre ihn an, und die Bedeutung seiner Worte jagt Hitzewellen durch meinen Leib. Ja, Prinz, es ist Antwort genug. Doch jetzt, wo ich es weiß, hindert mich nichts mehr daran, alles einfordern zu wollen. Ich will, daß du es beweist. Mehr als mit diesem einen Kuß. Auch wenn er bereits ehrlicher war, als alles, was vorher zwischen uns gewesen ist.  


Nein, mein Prinz. sage ich, während ich meine Fassung langsam wiederfinde und mich zu meiner vollen Größe aufrichte. Ich will, daß du es sagst. Ich hebe meine Hand zu seinem Mund und streiche langsam mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen. Ich will, daß dieser Mund ausspricht, was dein Herz begehrt. Er zögert, doch das leichte Zittern seiner Lippen verdeutlicht, daß er sich danach sehnt, daß ich ihn berühre und ihm sein Geständnis Wort für Wort entlocke.  


Also beuge ich mich vor und bringe meinen Mund dicht an sein Ohr. Sag mir, daß du dich nach mir verzehrst, daß du dir wünschst, daß ich dich berühre, deine unsichtbaren Fesseln löse und den Dämon in dir befreie, der schon viel zu lange in deiner Beherrschung gefangen war. Ich hauche die Worte in sein Ohr, und ihre Wirkung läßt sich nur allzu leicht an seinem Gesicht ablesen. Denn bei jeder Berührung auf seinen Lippen öffnet sich sein Mund mehr, willig, meinem Daumen Einlaß zu gewähren.  


Ich streiche über seine Zähne und spüre seine Zunge, die langsam über die Spitze meines Daumens leckt, und in mir ein Verlangen auslöst, das sich nur schwer beherrschen läßt. Meine Hand umfaßt sein Kinn und vorsichtig führe ich seinen Kopf nach hinten, um mit meiner Zunge über die bläuliche Linie seiner Halsschlagader zu fahren. Sag es. flüstere ich und mein Atem hinterläßt eine Gänsehaut auf seiner Wange. Er schließt die Augen. Sag es. Sag, daß du mich willst.  


Ich will dich. sagt er kaum hörbar, doch deutlich genug, um mein Herz für einen Schlag aussetzen zu lassen. fordere ich. Sag es lauter. Ich nehme meine Hand von seinem Mund und drehe seinen Kopf, um den Daumen durch meine Zunge zu ersetzen, die ich fordernd in seinen Rachen führe. Sofort umspielt er sie, streichelt sie, und während ich meinen Mund gegen seinen presse, drücke ich auch meinen ganzen Körper gegen ihn, sodaß weder seine noch meine Erregung länger verborgen bleibt.  


Ich will dich. keucht er, als ich kurz von ihm ablasse. Ich will dich jetzt. Ich sehe ihn an. Keine Einzelheit seines Gesichts entgeht meinem Blick. Seine feine, gerade Nase, seine helle Haut, die geschwungenen Augenbrauen.... seine Augen. In ihnen tobt ein Sturm. Sag, daß du mich willst und nicht ihn! Ich greife in seine Haare und ziehe ihn so dicht an mich heran, daß sich unser Atem vereinigt. Bei den Valar, ich will dich, Haldir! presst er hervor, bevor er mich in einem alles verzehrenden Kuß gefangennimmt.

------------------------------------------------ 


	25. Fühlen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

Dieses Kapitel möchte ich gerne zwei ganz besonderen Herren widmen, die ich gestern in einem ganz bestimmten Chat kennenlernen durfte, und deren Geschichte einfach einmalig ist. Es weiß sicher niemand, wen ich meine, aber das macht nix. 

Das hier ist für euch, Jungz:

------------------------------------------------

**Fühlen  
**

Die Leidenschaft des Kusses mischt sich mit dem Gefühl des Triumphes. Er ist mein. Der Prinz gehört mir. Müßte ich morgen sterben, es wäre mir gleich. Wieder und wieder treffen sich unsere Lippen, verschmelzen zu einem nicht endenden Kuß. Und dieses Mal ist es nicht Verlangen und die Lust der Eroberung, die mich treibt, sondern tiefste Zuneigung, ja, fast Liebe. Fast...?  


Das Gefühl irritiert mich, und doch vermag ich nicht genug davon zu bekommen. Sein Geschmack, die Spitze seiner Zunge, die wieder und wieder über die glatte Oberfläche meines Gaumens gleitet, sie erforscht, um sofort wieder einen anderen Ort in meinem Mund zu berühren. Ihre Berührung hinterläßt eine unvorstellbare Spannung, die sich über meinen gesamten Körper ausbreitet und nur dann Erlösung finden wird, wenn sich unsere Körper vereinen. Ich will ihn spüren. Ich will tief in ihm sein, an dem Punkt, der seine Beherrschung übersteigt und ihn die Kontrolle über sich verlieren läßt. So sehr, daß er alles tun würde, um von mir erlöst zu werden.  


Langsam ziehe ich ihn mit mir zusammen nach unten auf die Knie. Ich öffne seine Tunika, ohne meine Lippen von ihm zu nehmen. Berauscht von seiner Nähe und seinem heißen Atem streife ich den dünnen Stoff über seine Arme und lehne mich gegen ihn, verliere mich in dem Kontakt mit seiner Haut. Ich spüre den Herzschlag in seiner Brust, schnell und kräftig, und die Vorstellung davon, ihn auf die gleiche Art und Weise zu nehmen, läßt das Blut in meinen Lenden pulsieren.  


Ich weiche zurück und erforsche seinen Brustkorb mit meinen Händen. Nicht, daß er mir neu wäre, aber diese neue, ungewohnte Intimität scheint auch mich immer neue Seiten an ihm entdecken zu lassen. Langsam streiche ich an seinen Seiten herunter, zu seiner Hose, die ich durch einfache Bewegungen über seine Hüften streife. Ihm entweicht ein leises Stöhnen, das sich steigert, als ich mit den Handflächen an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel hochfahre und kurz vor der Berührung seines Gliedes verweile.  


Sag, daß du mir gehörst. sage ich leise, aber bestimmt. Sag, daß ich dich nehmen soll, wie es mir beliebt. Ich spüre, wie sich sein Körper anspannt, doch ich weiß, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auch die letzte seiner Ketten sprengt und sich gehenläßt. Die letzte Kette zu seinem Herzen, das er vor allem und jedem auf dieser Welt verschlossen gehalten hat. Selbst vor dem König.  


Sag es. raune ich, während sich meine Hand langsam um sein Glied legt. Er schließt die Augen, doch er bleibt stumm. Nun gut, sage ich leise, ich kann warten... Ich bewege meine Hand über die empfindliche Haut, sanft und doch mit leichtem Druck, massiere jeden Zentimeter seines harten Schafts, und beobachte zufrieden die Reaktion, die sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelt. Er erleidet süße Qualen, doch noch ist er nicht bereit, sich ihnen völlig auszuliefern. Sich mir völlig auszuliefern.  


Lass dir Zeit, mein Prinz,' denke ich, denn an dieses Mal wirst du dich noch lange erinnern...'   


------------------------------------------------ 


	26. Ausliefern

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

------------------------------------------------

**Ausliefern  
**

Allmählich verstärke ich den Druck, während ich meine andere Hand um seinen Nacken lege und ihn langsam nach hinten auf den Boden führe. Er öffnet kurz die Augen, doch sofort schließen sie sich zitternd wieder, als die Berührungen auf seinem Glied fordernder werden. Ja, mein Prinz, entspann' dich. hauche ich, laß deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf, laß dich treiben in der Unendlichkeit der Sinne... genieße.  


Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, doch seine Mimik schreit nach mehr. Du kannst es. ermutige ich ihn, Denk an nichts. Laß dich fallen. Ich beginne, mit der Zunge über seinen Hals zu streichen und sein Ohrläppchen zu umgarnen. Sein Glied pulsiert in meiner Hand, und ich spüre, daß er kurz davor ist, zu kommen. Doch das werde ich zu verhindern wissen.   


Ich sehe auf ihn herab, einmal mehr erschüttert von seiner Schönheit, der Vollkommenheit seiner Statur gepaart mit der Reinheit seiner alabasterfarbenen Haut. Ein wahres Geschenk der Valar. Da liegt er vor mir, willig, sich nehmen zu lassen, und doch noch nicht bereit, mir vollends zu gehören.   


Als ich die Bewegungen meiner Hand verlangsame, beobachte ich jede seiner Regungen. Ein Ausdruck von Hilflosigkeit entsteht auf seinem Gesicht, gefolgt von einem flehenden Stöhnen und dem Beben seiner Lippen, die noch immer zu sehr unter seiner Kontrolle sind, um ihnen entweichen zu lassen, worauf ich sehnlichst warte.  


Oh nein, sage ich lächelnd, solange du es nicht sagst, werde ich dich nicht erlösen. Ich will es hören. Ich nehme meine Hand hoch, und sofort bäumt er sich auf, einen unterdrückten Fluch auf seinen Lippen. Sag es. wiederhole ich. Sag, Ich gehöre dir'.  


Er kämpft mit sich. Ein Kampf zwischen seinem Gewissen und seiner unbändigen Lust. Seine Hände krallen sich in das Moos, suchen verzweifelt nach einem Halt, während sich sein Körper immer weiter seiner Kontrolle entzieht.  


Ich streiche über seinen Oberkörper, fahre die Konturen seiner Rippen mit den Fingerspitzen nach und beuge mich schließlich zu ihm herab. Meine Lippen berühren seine Brustwarzen, liebkosen sie sanft, und wieder entlockt es ihm ein Stöhnen. Sein Atem wird schneller, als ich meine Zähne um das gehärtete Fleisch schließe, sein Herz rast, und auch ich muß meine ganze Beherrschung aufbringen, um nicht meinem Verlangen nachzugeben und ihn mir jetzt zu nehmen.  


Bewundernd betrachte ich sein Glied, das wie eine weiße Säule in den Himmel ragt. Ich stelle mir vor, wie es sich in mir anfühlt, tief in meinem Fleisch, im Zentrum meiner Lust. Und der bloße Gedanke daran läßt meinen Körper erschaudern. Instinktiv legt sich meine Hand erneut darum, betastet jeden einzelnen Zentimeter, reibt mit sanftem Druck solange, bis sich eine milchige Flüssigkeit aus seiner Spitze löst, in Erwartung der baldigen Erlösung.  


Der Prinz liegt sich windend unter mir, die Augen geschlossen, Spuren der Erregung auf seinem ganzen Körper. Und dann, endlich, flüstert er die Worte, die ich ersehnt habe, seit ich ihn das erste Mal erblickte. Nimm mich, Hauptmann. Ich gehöre dir.  


------------------------------------------------ 


	27. Beweisen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

**Demetra**... Ich glaube, das war das größte Kompliment, das mir jemand machen konnte.... DANKE!!

@all: Wenige von euch werden wissen, daß ich mich gerade in einer persönlichen Schaffenskrise befinde, aber eure reviews schaffen es bestimmt ein weiteres Mal, mich daraus zu erlösen! 

Ja, ich weiß, ihr wollt kein sentimentales Gefasel von mir hören... ihr wollt lesen! *grins* Also bitte:

------------------------------------------------

**Beweisen  
**

Lächelnd sehe ich auf ihn herab. Nichts würde mich jetzt glücklicher machen. Sie mich an, Legolas. sage ich heiser, während ich mich zu seinen Lippen herunterbeuge. Und er gehorcht. Langsam öffnet er die Augen. Das sonst so helle Blau ist einem dunklen Indigo gewichen, und die unendliche Tiefe, die in ihnen liegt, läßt mich wünschen, darin versinken zu können.  


Ich streiche mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen, und sofort öffnet er den Mund, um meine Zunge gierig in sich aufzusaugen. Sein süßer Geschmack vernebelt meine Sinne, doch noch bin ich soweit Herr über mich selbst, daß ich weiß, daß es nur einen Weg gibt, ihn mir völlig hörig zu machen. Nur auf eine Weise wird er den König vergessen, der noch immer wie ein drohender Schatten über uns hängt.  


Ruckartig ziehe ich meinen Kopf und meine Hand zurück. Beweise es, Legolas! fordere ich, während ich mich auf ihn lege und ihn so auf den Boden drücke. Beweise, daß du mir gehörst.  


Seine Augen starren mich an, schwarz vor Erregung und mit der flehenden Bitte um Erlösung. Doch so schnell werde ich sie ihm nicht gewähren. haucht er gequält. Was... soll ich tun? _Du_ sollst gar nichts tun, mein Prinz. sage ich bestimmt. Denn _ich_ werde etwas tun. Damit bringe ich meine Knie zwischen seine Beine, zwinge sie kraftvoll auseinander und richte ich mich auf.  


In seinem Blick steht Überraschung, und als er sieht, daß ich meine Hosen über meine Hüften schiebe, zeigt sich eine blassrote Färbung auf seinen Wangen. Doch ich lasse mir keine Zeit, mich an seinem Anblick zu weiden, denn kaum habe ich mich der beklemmenden Kleidung entledigt, wird mir meine eigene Erregung bewußt. Mein Körper meldet sich mit unstillbarer Vehemenz und ich weiß, daß ich ihn nur auf eine Art davon erlösen kann. So, wie ich es vom ersten Augenblick an vorhatte. Und so, wie es der Prinz nicht erwartet. Und schon gar nicht so, wie er es gewohnt ist...  


------------------------------------------------

Wieder mal ein kurzes Kapitel, aber das nächste wird bestimmt länger... und auch ich hoffe, es kommt bald... 


	28. Gehören

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

Lange genug auf die Folter gespannt, denke ich. Hier nun der nächste Teil. Und den widme ich ganz und allein "meinem Experten"... danke!! *grins*

------------------------------------------------

**Gehören  
**

Ohne Vorwarnung greife ich unter seine Knie und winkle seine Beine an. Zitternd schließen sich seine Augen, doch als er mein Glied an seiner Öffnung spürt, reißt er sie wieder auf. bringt er hervor, doch meine Hand erstickt den Rest seines Einwandes, als ich sie auf seinen Mund presse. Du gehörst mir, erinnerst du dich? raune ich, Entspann dich, mein Prinz, dann wird es nicht so wehtun. Ich tränke meinen Finger in dem feuchten Saft auf seinem Glied, bevor ich mich selbst damit benetze und langsam meinen Weg in seinen Körper finde. Ihm entweicht ein Schmerzensschrei, der mir durch Mark und Bein geht, doch ich weiß, es gibt kein Zurück mehr.  


Ich spüre die Enge in ihm, sein verkrampftes Fleisch, das sich gegen jede meiner Bewegungn wehrt, aber wenn ich ihn wirklich besitzen will, muß ich fortfahren. Denn ich weiß, ich muß nur den Punkt erreichen, der seinen Schmerz in Lust umwandelt, das Herz seiner Empfindungen, und je eher ich es tue, desto schneller ist er mein.  


Langsam schiebe ich mich vor, vorsichtig, aber dennoch bestimmt, jedoch so, daß ich ihn nicht verletze. Seine Hände stemmen sich gegen meine Brust, versuchen, mich von sich zu stoßen, doch ich ergreife sie und drücke sie neben seinem Kopf auf den Boden. keuche ich, Entspann dich. Es wird dir gefallen. Blind vor Verlangen und nicht mehr in der Lage aufzuhören, presse ich mich weiter in den heißen Schacht, der mir den Atem raubt und auch mir eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Ekstase bereitet. Bei jeder Bewegung wimmert er, doch als ich den ersehnten Punkt erreiche, geht es nahtlos in ein Stöhnen über.  


Jetzt erst halte ich kurz inne, um die Augen zu öffnen und auf ihn herabzusehen. Tränen laufen über sein Gesicht, doch es ist kein Anzeichen von Schmerz mehr zu erkennen; nur pure Lust und das Verlangen nach mehr. Gut,' denke ich , dann hatte ich also recht...'  


Langsam bewege ich mich vor und zurück, so langsam, daß ich den Kontakt zum Zentrum seiner Lust nie gänzlich verliere, und zwischen meinen eigenen Atemzügen vernehme ich deutlich sein unkontrolliertes Schnappen nach Luft. Das ist es, was ich die ganze Zeit über ersehnt habe. Ihn unter mir zu spüren, zu wissen, daß er die Kontrolle über sich und seinen Körper verloren hat, und besser noch; zu sehen, daß es ihm nach der anfänglichen Qual Erfüllung schenkt. Denn anders lassen sich die Laute, die seiner Kehle entweichen, nicht mehr deuten. Ebensowenig das Zucken und Zittern, unter dem er sich mir nun willig entgegenreckt.  


Entfesselt von meinen eigenen Gefühlen falle ich in einen schnelleren Rhythmus, der die Hitze durch meinen ganzen Körper fließen läßt. Längst hat sich Schweiß auf meiner Stirn und meinem Rücken gebildet, und das Feuer, das sich unaufhaltsam in mir ausbreitet, droht mich vollends zu verbrennen. Ich löse meine Hände von seinen Handgelenken, um mich besser abstützen zu können, und kurz darauf spüre ich seine Fingernägel, die sich tief in meine Hüfte eingraben, um mich noch näher an sich heranzuziehen.  


Und jetzt vernehme ich auch deutlich meinen Namen, den er immer wieder atemlos keucht, und bei jedem Mal verliere ich ein weiteres Stück meines Herzens. Denn auch wenn du in diesem Moment mir gehörst, so bin doch ich es, der sich verloren hat. Verloren in Dir, mein geliebter Prinz. Verloren in der Hoffnung, dem Flehen, dem verzweifelten Wunsch, auf ewig Dein zu sein. Mein Prinz.

------------------------------------------------

Und nun eine schlechte Nachricht... das nächste wird das Letzte sein. 


	29. Erfüllen

**Disclaimer:** Nein, alles dem Tolkien seins. 

So, und nun, liebe Freunde... um mit Bilbo zu reden... "Das.... ist das Ende."   


Ja, das letzte Kapitel. Das Ende. Aber man weiß ja nie, wie das Leben in Mittelerde so spielt... *grins*  


Ich danke Euch allen für die Reviews, die aufbauenden Worte, die anstachelnden Bemerkungen, die inspirierenden Kommentare... auch denjenigen aus "dem" Forum! Vor allem Aisha, Lady-of-Gondor, Orlando, Haldir, Legolas, Naz und... allen anderen! *grins* Ihr seid toll!  


Ja, und nun... ich für meinen Teil falle jetzt in ein tiefes Loch, und ihr habt noch ein letztes Kapitel von Obsession zu lesen. War schön und glaubt mir, es hat viel Spaß gemacht! *gg*  


Akasha-of-Mirkwood

------------------------------------------------

**Erfüllen  
**

Immer schneller werden meine Bewegungen, immer tiefer stoße ich in ihn hinein, und bei jeder Berührung in seinem Innersten entweichen ihm weitere Lustschreie, die auch die letzte Kraftreserve in mir freisetzen. Nichts um mich herum nehme ich mehr wahr; das einzige Geräusch ist mein rasender Herzschlag und das einzige Gefühl die rollende Welle, die sich mit unbändiger Kraft durch meinen Körper schiebt, unaufhaltsam ihrer Bestimmung entgegen. Alles reißt sie mit sich; meine Sinne, meine Lust, mein Blut, und schließlich auch mein Lebenselixier. Denn längst bin ich nicht mehr imstande, mich zurückzuhalten.  


Ein Aufschrei löst sich aus meiner Kehle; ein Schrei, geboren in der Tiefe meines Herzens, genährt vom unstillbaren Feuer, das der Prinz in mir entfacht hat und das nun in seinem Herzstück weiterbrennt, als mein Körper mich überwältigt und ich mich in ihn ergieße. Einmal, zweimal, immer wieder löst sich ein Teil von mir und strömt in ihn hinein. Heiß und verzehrend, wie die Glut nie versiegender Leidenschaft.  


Und irgendwo in der Dunkelheit um mich herum ertönt auch seine Stimme; ein Klang voller Harmonie, als auch er kurz darauf seine Erfüllung findet. Ich schließe meine Augen und sehe ihn noch immer vor mir, schweißgebadet und im Taumel der Ekstase, und jetzt weiß ich sicher, daß er mir gehört. Langsam sinke ich auf ihn herab, finde seine Lippen und streichle sie zärtlich mit einem Kuß, bevor ich meinen Kopf erschöpft in seiner Halsbeuge vergrabe und mich meinen überwältigenden Gefühlen hingebe.  


Lange verweile ich so und lausche dem Klang meines Herzens, das nur zögernd zu seinem alten Rhythmus zurückfindet, als ob es sich weigerte, die Erregung vergehen zu lassen. Und als der Prinz seine Arme um mich schlingt und mich besitzergreifend an sich zieht, gibt es nichts unter den Sternen von Arda, das vermochte, mir größeres Glück zu schenken.  


Wie fühlst du dich, mein Prinz? hauche ich, nachdem auch sein Herzschlag einen regelmäßigen Takt gefunden hat. Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe ihn an. Wie ich mich fühle? wiederholt er leise. Wie ein Baum, der im ewigen Eis lag, und plötzlich von der Sonne zu neuem Leben erweckt wurde. Er erwacht und bewundert die Schönheit der Natur... Er hebt seine Hand und streicht langsam über mein Gesicht. Und auch ich bewundere die Schönheit... die meines Erlösers...  


Er lächelt mich an, mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Zuneigung in seinen nun wieder hellblauen Augen, und alles, was ich mir je von ihm erträumt habe, steht darin zu lesen. Wie in einem Buch, dessen Seiten von nun an die meinen zu beschreiben sind. Ich liebe dich... flüstere ich ergriffen, während mein Kopf langsam zu ihm herabsinkt und ich mich endgültig in seinem Kuß verliere.  


Ja, ich liebe dich. Legolas, mein Prinz.

E N D E

-------------------------------------

waaaaahhhhh.... *heul* 


End file.
